Attack until It's over
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: I have never expected something like this. I knew something was different about Texas but...something like this... I close my eyes eyes-expecting it's just a bad dream that felt so real-and opened my eyes quickly and witness many deaths in front of me. Full summary in the story! Warning: Cursing, Possibly OOC, many deaths, rating may change. My very first AOT fan fiction so be kind
1. Chapter 1

**Attack until It's over**

**Summary: **

**I have never expected something like this. I knew something was different about Texas but...something like this... I close my eyes eyes-expecting it's just a bad dream that felt so real-and opened my eyes quickly and witness many deaths in front of me.****It's real.****What I'm seeing right here was real.****I was witnessing the deaths of many students.****I am just your avenge social awkward penguin. I have been on the internet so much, I have lost my social skills.****I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be sitting on my comfortable office chair, on the computer. I didn't ask to be in the world Attack on Titan.****But I guess I don't have a choice since I'm already here. Now, it's my duty to save humanity once and for all.****I'll attack until it's OVER.**

**A/N: So, I decided to post an Attack on Titan fan fiction on here so yeah, I hope you guys enjoy! **

**P.S. You CAN skip this chapter if you want. And yeah that's all, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or its' characters. I only own characters like Sarah, Niall, Chloe, Rosemarie/Rosie, Cooper, and Jasmine. Eren, Levi, Mikasa, those I don't own. Attack on Titan and its' characters goes to owner, of course!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue/Flash Back**

The day I discovered that my life was going to forever change was the first day I was moving to my new home with my grandmother's house. I knew that it was something strange about this place but…I didn't expected it to be like…this… Who would have knew that you will end up being in a world that didn't exist except television world? I sure of hell didn't. My life all changed right here, all the memories I can remember way before the happening:

_**Hey Jazzy! How is the moving goin on? Well u did it jazzy u finally somewhere that isn't... well not CA… don't worry u will be soon be rich by writin ur awesome writer and i'm sure that 1 day u will finally publish a awesome book that will be better then twilight. i already miss u i mean i have my twin bro and all but ur reaction to yaoiz is funnier then his and also he will never understand thingz like u do. i know that u are correctin my work but thats y i luv u and thats y i am writin lke thiz.**_

_**Luv u, gurl**_

_**Cherry Ashcan**_

_**P.S. i also download all the sexaii yaoiz (even levi and eren) on ur phone i know u be angry but thats ok.**_

Seeing my best friend, Cherry's writing on my phone is killing me here. I guess that was the plan, huh? At least the message isn't as bad as some YouTube comments. I cannot believe I'm saying this but…I really miss California now… I miss living in Los Angles where everyone thought celebrities go for some vacation. I miss being with my old two friends Cherry and Josh. What I do not miss about Los Angles was the hot weather and my ex-boyfriend.

I am moving to Texas, Tyler to see my grandmother. I always wanted to go somewhere in U.S but…just look around… Not to move or anything. Well, I can finally see how people are in Texas. Also I heard that Texas is 2 hours ahead of California so it shouldn't be too bad…after all I do sleep late almost every day in the summer. I don't often talk to my grandmother on the phone or anything, so I may learn more about her than she's old person who looks like she's around her 30s. I hope I can look young when I get older. My mother is in her 30s and she looks like maybe late 20s.

My mother and I were in her car driving to her mother's house. Lovely weather today, really. Dark clouds, look like it's going to rain, just amazing. I wasn't Goth or anything, I love seeing darkness which it's kind of irony since I kind of scary of the dark in my age. I was holding my old flip phone. Yeah, I still have those types of phones during this year. Who the heck even use these phones anymore? There's touch screen phones and I have this. I didn't mind really. I don't usually call people and also I didn't hang out a lot of people.

"Hey Jasmine," I looked at my mother. "We're almost there. I'm sure it will great to live with your grandmother!"

"Yeah." I replied. There's nothing else to say. Gosh, I am emotionless. Before you know it I may end up being like Kristen Stewart.

I am 15 years old and this year I was going to get real birthday because I was born in a leap year. I can finally be 4 years old. I took out my earphones and put them in my ears. I grabbed mp3 player and play a song. I listen to electro music most of time. I don't usually like to listen to today's music now days. My mother usually listens to songs from Drake and 3Chains I guess. There are some songs I do listen that my mother does because some anime I watched like Fancy by Iggy. Usually Hetalia fans will giggle that name and say something about England.

I watch anime all the time. I haven't seen like over 20 animes but I have seen some good anime. My favorite anime of all time is Death Note. I love almost all the characters–even Light Yagami who did kill my favorite character L–and the plot was so memorable. It's like I seen it yesterday. I haven't got the manga but when I do, I will be excited. The only character I disliked was Misa Amane but I did felt bad for her so I hated her but I liked her at the same time. I love crime, suspense, and thriller. Maybe that's why I love the anime.

My second favorite anime I have recently watched was Attack on Titan. Very interesting story, and like Death Note I liked all the characters. I cannot wait for next season of it. But unlike Death Note when the English dub was alright, the English dub for Attack on Titan was horrible. Even the abridges was better than the English dub. I had to watch the show in English sub but besides that it's an amazing show.

"Jasmine, we're here." My mother smiled at me. I tried to crack a smile but I just couldn't. I took off my seat beat and grabbed my backpack. I got out of car and put my mp3 player in my backpack. I grabbed my suitcases from the truck. I took a deep breath and follow my mother. We walked to the front door and my mother looked at me. "Ok, now smile to your grandmother." I will try my best. The door was opened and saw my grandmother. I saw her bright smile. I cracked a smile.

"I'm so happy to see you two! Please come in." My grandmother move aside and let us in. "I'm so glad to see you girls! Wow Jasmine, you sure grow up fast. I mean your chest is going be like your mother's soon but you really didn't grow taller." I looked at my breasts and looked at my mother's. I knew my breasts were big because of my mother but god I hope it does end up like my mother's. Also, I was short girl. I was like only 5'3 tall.

"Well, it's nice to see you mom." My mother smiled at my grandmother.

"It's nice to see you, Natasha. Please, sit down on the couch in the living room while I get the food out from oven." We went to the living room and sat down on the comfortable couch. We were waiting grandma to come to the living room. My grandma came back with three blueberry muffins. She gave us one. Great, I love these! I took a small bite on the muffin. So good…

"Mom, this is delicious." My grandma smiled at my mom.

"Thank you, Natasha."

"Thank you, Doreen."

"Jasmine, you can just call me grandma." For some reason, I didn't feel comfortable saying the word out loud. I just call her by her name. It may seem mean, but I didn't want to seem like it. "So, how have you two been?"

"Great, I thought to move in with you because my police work also to…forget that past…"

"The past?"

"You know…"

"Oh…um…yes…when she died… October 15…she died from sickness…" They were talking about my sister's death Tula. She was 4 years older than me. I rather forget about it…

"Well, um…I'm going to pay more so…I'm pretty glad about that."

"Yeah me too, how is your friends and everything else going on?"

"Oh, fine really. Nothing too important to tell."

"Jasmine," I looked at my grandma's face. "How were your friends?"

"Fine."

"Jasmine have a boyfriend, can't you believe that?" My mother smiled. "She's growing up so–"

"We broke up." My mother looked at me and smile disappeared. "We just never meant be together I guess…not a big deal. It's just a stupid break up."

"When?"

"Well…um…just…just before Valentine's day."

"Ugh, that's bastard, he broke up with you before Valentine's day. If he was a true gentleman, he will have at least broken up with you way before Valentine's day."

"Mom, it's not really a big deal. It's just a stupid break up. Everyone breaks up when a couple isn't for each other. I have school to deal with anyways."

"Oh, speaking of school, you're going to this school I use to go when I was your age. Ellington High Academy is a wonderful high school; it's full of friendly people and maybe some attractive boys for you, Jasmine." My grandmother said. I sighed. Whatever a mom or grandma say it's a "friendly" school, you know it's not as friendly as it used to be anymore. "I'm sure you will love it."

"Right… May I go to my bedroom?"

"Yes, it's upstairs to the right. It's right next to bathroom." I nodded. I grabbed my suitcases and went upstairs. I walked down to the right of the hallway and went inside my new bedroom. I took a look in my new bedroom. It wasn't as bad as my old bedroom. I closed the door behind me and put my suitcases on my bed. I sighed. I really don't feel like putting my clothes in the dresser. If I see one…or maybe I have to put it in the closet. I opened the closet. I sighed once again. Well…time to get to work…

As I was close to finishing putting my clothes in the closet, my mother came inside my room.

"Hey Jasmine, why don't you go outside and meet some kids?"

"I don't want to, also I'm shy."

"I know you're awkward around with people but you can try at least. It shouldn't be too hard." Easy for you to say, I can barely be normal around people.

"I'm sorry but I'm not doing it, I have better things to do."

"All you're going to do is write your story."

"It's a story that has 15 favorites on fan fiction! I rarely get that many favorites. Also, if I want to be a good writer I need to practice my writing."

"I know but you can at least go out sometimes."

"I just… Can I please just stay in my room for the rest of the summer? I probably do something next summer with my new friends." My mother sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to pack my clothes in my room. If you need me just call, ok?" I nodded. My mother left my room. I took deep breath. Thank goodness…I thought I have tried to move my mouth to other human beings for a second… That was close…

"Hey Jasmine, how's Texas so far?" I was talking to my best friend on the phone at 8:10 about what's happening so far.

"Fine, my mom almost made me talk to other human beings."

"I really don't get why you can't just say "people" instead of humans."

"It's because I am a weirdo…and I really don't know myself… So, how are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much, I talked to Josh's boyfriend today."

"Isn't he in Ohio?"

"Yeah but he came over for the rest of summer, it's pretty cute. Now I just hope they have sex in front of–"

"Does your mind have to be in the gutter?"

"If my mind isn't in the gutter then I won't be Cherry, wouldn't I?" I smiled.

"Yeah…you're right… I should have expected you having dirty thoughts." I stopped smiling. "So…what else happened so far?"

"Oh, I watched Attack on Titan with them. It was pretty cool. Also, I made Josh and his boyfriend watches a little Levi and Eren action."

"Thank god, I wasn't there."

"Hey, you're just jealous because you didn't get to see hot sexy yaoi."

"Yeah right…if I wanted to some yaoi, I would have typed some yaoi on my computer right now."

"Yeah like L and Light because it has L in it."

"Oh be quiet, I'm not even a yaoi fan."

"Why won't you just agree? It's fun at yaoi side!"

"Yeah the yaoi side has two nations having sex, nothing weird about that."

"Also a child and a demon having sex but you know how weird the yaoi side can be, sometimes that's why I enjoy it." I rolled my eyes. "So, what school are you going to?"

"Ellington High School sounds a bit boring but whatever. It shouldn't be bad as my old middle school. At least I won't be with Amber and Kim no more, thankfully."

"Yeah, they were total bitches."

"Well, I talk to you later. It's 2 hours later here."

"Oh, well ok. Good night!"

"Good night." I hung up and sighed.

Now, here am I in Ellington High School and only have been in this school for one month. I manage to have two friends named Sarah Page and Niall Miller who are supposed to be like the biggest nerds in the school. I don't really care if I was one of them, as long as I have friends to hang out. I barely had any friends last year at my old state.

I am nothing but your avenge social awkward penguin. I have been on the internet and writing my stories so much, I have lost my social skills I learned from my mother. It's not like I will need them for the rest of my life anyways. People can hardly realize me. I can hardly realize myself. I am invisible like Canada from Hetalia. All I need is my imagination and a computer to write my stories, also a cup of coffee to keep me woken up not just school but also my stories. I have written 69 fan fictions but yet I never had like 100 favorites. Well, that is my mini-dream I have wanted for a long time. My most popular story is my Reader x Eren story, I don't see why but hey whatever.

Niall doesn't really understand why I write fan fiction and post it on the internet but at least he doesn't judge me for writing mostly yaoi fan fiction. Sarah likes reading my newest stories than my old ones which I couldn't blame her. My writing back then was completely shit and I thought 500 words was a lot of words to write. I barely write a 1,000 chapter lately, usually 2,000 to 3,000 words each chapter. The most words I have got were 5,000 words and even that wasn't a lot for me. Maybe 10,000 words IS a lot to me, I suppose. Sarah really enjoys my AmeriPan (America and Japan) story. Like a lot actually. She tweets or whatever about it on Twitter and ask like almost the whole universe to read my 9 favorite story. That was pretty nice of her but I didn't want my story to be like those. I didn't want to give ads to my story. I want people to go to my story because it sounds interesting to me, but it did help my story grow faster.

If you haven't notice, I want to be a great author when I grow up or maybe today. I didn't want to be like those authors like E.L. James and Stephanie Meyer, the two female authors who are viewed bad ones. I want to almost be like Stephen King. I was deeply in love with horror movies and books. I was raised watching horror movies and now start reading horror books. There aren't many ones that can scary me though which that disappoint me but at least they were enjoyable, well the ones I have read so far. I do miss how good horror movies were back then but there are few good ones I suppose.

It was Friday and I opened the door and saw my friend, Sarah. She had same caramel brown skin like mines and Niall's, messy dark brown side pigtails, her black square glasses, and her black eyeliner. Of course, we have same clothes on because we have to wear a uniform to school, a boring black blazer jacket, a white buttoned shirt, red tie, black skirt, and black oxford shoes. Nothing special except my skirt was longer than hers and my socks were longer than hers. I hate showing my legs. I never liked showing any skin. I didn't even like showing my arm.

"Jazzy, you look the same as usual! Great, now let's go! Today is an important day!" She grabbed my arm and start walking quickly. I looked at her confusedly.

"Why?"

"It's because today we get to choice what we should watch in Mr. Davis's class! We're not learning today!"

"Um…I thought he say we have to watch something EDUCATION, you know something about history?"

"Really, man I thought today will be my lucky day to show the class about Attack on Titan! The most awesome show ever!"

"Meh, it's ok."

"What?" She stopped walking and looked at me shockingly. "It's…ok?!"

"I mean it's really good anime, but it's no Death Note. Death Note is better. The first time I watched Death Note, I couldn't stop. I just wanted to watch it all day long until there was no more. Death Note is the only anime I actually cried. Although, Attack on Titan did almost made me cry, I will say that. Maybe, it has to be something about a crazy serial killer. After all, I really love serial killers in movies and shows. They are interesting to learn about. Death Note actually discovers some behaviors of a serial killer. Attack on Titan is good but–"

"Don't start becoming a critic now, it will bore me and also I wouldn't care more." I sighed.

"You're right. Sorry, you know how I am a little."

"Well, not completely but yeah. So far, yeah."

"Yeah, now let's keep walking. I have the perfect show to show the class."

"What is it?"

"One word: Hetalia."

"Genius."

"I know…"

We went inside the high school and saw whole much of people going wild, of course. It took me 2 weeks to get use this madness. And of course Chloe Smith–the most popular girl who is also a bitch in this school–is talking to her brain fart boyfriend Gordon to seem smarter than him. She was the cause why people called "Awkward", "Anti-Romance Fan" or the most known nickname for me "Grudge Girl". I knew I was awkward and looked like the brown version of Kayako (the grudge woman) but I wasn't anti-romance fan. I like romance comedy because it's more silly than serious. I sighed

"Don't worry; she doesn't notice you…well yet. Let's talk to Niall, you know to see the spoilers of Hetalia." I nodded. I followed Sarah and walked to Niall. "Hey Niall, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just reading historical fiction book." I looked at his book. My goodness, I actually have that book. I read that book last year!

"11/22/63 by Stephan King?" I spoke.

"Um…yeah, this is largest book I have ever got. It supposed to be a good book they said."

"It is, well to me. It's really worth reading even if it's a big book."

"Oh…well…I guess I'll continue until it ends. It's kind of slow."

"Yeah, it is but it gets better later on."

"Cool."

"Jazzy, have you ever read a science fiction?"

"No, not really. I mostly read horror books."

"Oh, have you read any creepypastas before?" I shake my head. "I think you will like them. There's this youtuber named Mr. Creepypasta who reads them so eerily that the crappy ones sound scary as hell. Slenderman is a creepypasta."

"I thought Slenderman was German myth."

"Well, I really don't know anything about his history so…yeah…"

"I think I will try it out." I heard the school bell ring and it was time to go to class.

**…**

There was a ginger green eyed girl in my school named Rosemarie Clark but most people just called her Rosie or Rose. She is probably the most insane girl in this school, but I guess that's what happened when your dad works at some science thingy. She is the most rich person in the school, but people didn't care how rich she was. They just cared why the girl was so insane. Well, she is the most brave person I ever seen though. I remember I was going to leave school late (I had to do art after school on Tuesdays and Wednesday) until I heard a middle of a conversation between Rosie and her father. I hide myself behind the wall and eavesdropping to their conversation.

"Rose, I know I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I will be leaving for a while."

"A-a while?"

"Yes, my men found something…something unusual in an abandoned hotel. You know the old Geisterhaus hotel?" The Geisterhaus hotel? I heard that the hotel was haunt or something…

"Um…yeah…didn't it get shut down at 1997? Why bother looking in that old hotel? Didn't a lot people just…disappear there?"

"Well…yes but…we found something interesting in hotel. It's probably the reason why the hotel got shut down at the first place and hundreds gone missing. They are still missing to this day." Her father opened his messenger's bag and took out a notebook. He handles the notebook to Rosie. "I found this notebook at the hotel; I thought it will be nice to let you have it. It used to belong to a woman." Rosie grabbed the notebook and looked at her father.

"Dad, is this…dangerous?"

"I'm afraid so, two men are inside this giant hole, while my partner and I looking for some clues."

"Oh…well…be safe please… I don't want to lose another parent of mine." Her father sighed.

"I don't want that either. I'll be safe as hard as I can, sweetie. I'll see you soon; don't do anything stupid to the house." Rosie smiled.

"Of course I won't daddy! I won't do anything stupid to the house, I promise!" Her father smiled at her.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, daddy." I should be going now. I left the school as hurry as I can. I actually felt bad for the ginger girl. Losing someone she loves, I know how that felt.

Rosie and I know how it was to lose someone important unlike everyone else in school but we are so different when it comes to the definition of insane. People thought I was insane because how I look and people just knew she was insane because…well she does a lot of things that we all won't do. I remember the time in English class. I was top one in the class so far. Maybe because I'm the only one who kind of gives a damn? I was paying attention my English teacher, Ms. Harris talking about our newest essay. How wonderful… As I was writing notes, I felt something crawl up my leg. I looked under my table and saw a spider crawling on me.

"Aaah!" I fell off of my seat and hit my leg to the spider off of me. I was arachnophobia, of course I will freak out about a spider on me. Ms. Harris stopped writing notes and looked at me.

"What's going on over there?" I started having trouble breathing easily.

"I-I-I s-s-saw a-a sp-sp-spider…" I was completely shocked and scared.

"You mean this little thing?" Rose holds the spider in front of me. I moved away from Rosie and went to the corner of the room.

"G-get it away from me!"

"You're arachnophobia? Don't worry; it's nothing to worry about these things. They just want to be your friend! Isn't that right, Mr. Spidery?" My heart feel like it was about to jump out.

"Oh god, just kill the god damn thing so she just sit back down!" Chloe yelled at Rosie.

"I don't want to kill a poor spider!" Rosie put the spider on the ground

"For god's sake, I'll do it then!" Chloe got up from her seat and walked over to the spider. I watched Chloe stumped the spider and looked at me.

"Happy now, Grudge Girl?" Of course, Chloe have to say something mean to me before going back to her bitchy seat. I hope she gets bitten by one.

I hate being arachnophobia.

Rosie walked up to me and smile. "Don't worry, it's dead now. You can go back to your seat." She gave me a wide friendly smile. Rosie may be crazy…

But at least she was nice.

**…**

Sarah and Niall was–no ARE–the biggest nerds in our school. And so as I. I was also one of the biggest nerds, but I didn't care. It's not like stuttering will make you popular. I can barely say 2 words.

Sarah was science nerd, she love science all of her life. She will tell me almost everything about science. She also the reason why I'm passing science so far, without her I'll be failing badly. Sarah like reading science and romance fiction and sometimes horror, I always talk about how nice it was to watch Bags of Bones the mini-series. She was also shockingly a yaoi fan and also watches anime. Of course, her main favorite anime is Attack on Titan. Mine is Death Note and Niall's is Hetalia. When I first arrive to the school, she was the first person who I talked to. At first I never understand why she loves science but later on I didn't care. She told me she wanted to be the most brilliant scientist ever.

I remember going to her house to watch some Attack on Titan since I didn't get the chance to finish the first season. When we were done watching it, we started talking a little.

"Hey Jasmine, what do you think about Levi and Eren as a couple?"

"As a…couple?"

"Yeah!"

"Well…I don't know… I mean I prefer Armin and Eren as a gay couple. I mean Eren knows Armin way longer than Levi. Also, they seem more perfect for each other than Levi and Eren. But I guess they are ok…. I mean…I'm pretty shock that it's a popular yaoi couple in Attack on Titan. I thought Armin and Eren will be more of a thing. I guess not…"

"Well, Armin and Eren DOES look more like a couple than Levi and Eren but Levi and Eren are just so cute together! Who's your favorite on the show? I love Mikasa!"

"I don't know… I guess…Armin?" I lied. I didn't really have a favorite character, but Armin was the character I felt bad the most though even if Mikasa and Eren have been through tougher things.

"Armin is so adorable!" I smiled at little.

"Yeah, true."

"Who do you think is the hottest guy in this show?" I blush a little.

"Um…uh… If I have to choice I guess Levi."

"Eren, he's just seemed more hotter than Levi. But would it be cute if you and Levi dated?"

"No… It's not like Levi is the sexiest guy I ever seen. I mean L is the sexiest guy I have ever seen in my life, 2nd goes to Sebastian."

"L, really?"

"L is just…hot in a way, you know? L is like so hot; you can't even describe the hotness…" Sarah giggled.

"You're too cute." I made a small smile.

Niall was my second friend I had in the school. He was more interested in history which is why he likes Hetalia. He doesn't really watch anime like me and Sarah but he does like watching Dragon Balls Z, Death Note, Attack on Titan, and Hetalia. He likes playing video games and wants to be a historian when he grows up, of course. He gets easily scared watching scary movies most of the time. I remember talking to him about World War 2 in history class though.

"You know," I looked at Niall. "It's cute the way how tell about Italy and Germany in Hetalia than how it is in real life."

"Um yeah, real life kind of sucks but at least it was like in Hetalia only sadder." Niall pushed his glasses back.

We don't really talk to each other much because of our interest but when we do we always talk about anything about history and a little about video games and also books.

**…**

Chloe Smith is blonde blue eyed tall bitch girl. She is popular, of course, but she is the smartest bully I have ever seen. Usually I always get bullied by an uneducated hoe-looking brain-less zombie, but she was more than that. She was talented and very smart. She has almost all As in her classes and extremely talented on the piano. I was jealous of her piano skills. I always wanted to play the piano.

Although she isn't the most bitchy girl in this school (like Addison), she was a pain of the girls' ass. In gym class, she acts more like gym teacher than our actual gym teacher. We have done more than our gym teacher asks for. I was always lazy and never felt like doing like 5,000 laps so as always I cheat. It's not like I was having a test every single day of course. I'm passing gym only with a C but it was good enough for me as a lazy human being.

"Jazzy!" I heard Chloe yelling my nickname that my friends usually call me. Not calling me Grudge girl today? I walked up to her. "You keep cutting, Grudge girl." And I thought that nickname was going to end today… "If you don't start running the all the way, I'll make you do twice as much than usual. Stop being so lazy." I sighed. As annoying she is, she was right. I needed to stop being so lazy. But I just couldn't help it. I wanted be like Chloe. Work out all the time and yelling at people to moving their ass like Germany from Hetalia. I just nodded and went back running again.

Even if we hated doing gym class with Chloe Smith, we, well they still loved her. Why? It's because she wasn't a cliché bully or any types of bullies you will see on movies or whatever. She felt more…human than a bully. Possibly because of her dream

Chloe Smith wanted to be admiring as the strong independent smart woman but she believes the only to do that is become a model. Yeah right…if only she knows being a super model doesn't mean anything but looks.

**…**

Cooper Wilson, a second richest student in our school also a very attractive boy. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. I loved green eyes and maybe that's why I found the boy so attractive. When I spot Cooper, I usually see him studying or reading a book. The thing Cooper and I got in common is that we love reading books and want to be writers. The thing is he wanted to be a romance writer and I wanted to be horror writer.

I remember his speech in English class telling he watched romance movies while going up and he didn't really like horror unless it has some romance. Me, on the other hand, hated romance. It always ruined everything. It ruined vampires, werewolves, and almost zombies. I cannot let that happen. I just love vampires while growing up. I always think of them as monsters of the night. They kill innocent people and scare the living out of everyone. I grew up with horror movies. I love watching something scary and original while Cooper loves two human beings eating each other's faces. The way I say that sounded gross.

Cooper wasn't the first guy who likes romance and don't like horror though. It reminds me of this boy named Cole from middle school. I remember arguing about a book at book club once. Guess what book it was…

"So," The leader of this book club, Kate said. "What do you guys think of Twilight?"

It was so obvious. It was shitty ass book with shitty ass characters with shitty ass plot. It was completely unrealistic too.

"I think Twilight was good." Cooper spoke. "I mean…it's not wonderful or anything but it was pretty good book. It didn't bore me or whatever. I enjoyed the book and I will like to continue reading more."

"Ok then, anyone else?" I raised my hand. "Jasmine, what do you think?"

"Um…well…" I looked down to the ground, didn't feel comfortable having eye contact on anyone. "I think it was…terrible… I mean Bella was dull, Edward was dull and everyone else was dull. Even the plot was boring. Also their love was completely unrealistic."

"I think Bella was interesting character especially Edward." I looked up at Cooper. I cannot believe this is happening. Bella? Interesting? A rock seems more interesting than her.

"Bella was a stupid dependent teenage girl who doesn't listen to anything or anyone. Edward was a stupid pedophile vampire who could try to end cancer but instead to continue high school like an idiot. The plot doesn't get going until almost the end of story, it was just "Edward I love you" "but I'm dangerous" "I know, but I still love you" and that's all. Who thought making a vampire SPARKLE was a good idea? Vampires are supposed to be scary last time I remembered. Or at least completely…hard-core or risk taker, not little sparkly blood-sucking fairies! I bet Stephanie Meyer had no idea what a vampire is."

"There is no correct vampire, we change vampires every time. Sure, the sparkles ruined the scariness of the vampire but this isn't a horror story after all. Sure, Edward could be out there trying to stop cancer instead being in high and sure Bella is kind of dependent and stupid but that's why I like the book."

"You like it because of its' stupidity?" Cooper smiled at me.

"Of course, what else will be?" I stood there shocked. "It's guilty pleasure, I'm sure you have those once in a while."

"I-I…right…" I looked back down to the ground and just kept my mouth shut. Damn, Cooper…

"Well, let's me show you the next book we are going to read…"

All of that, that was all I remember the past three months. I have such a terrible memory as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Another Chapter! Sorry about earlier if you saw it! Well, I hope you guys enjoy! Please show some support in Wattpad!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The**** Happening**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I woke up from bed and get dress. Today was the day I was going to this boring art museum. I really don't want to go but heck it's better than going hiking at some mountain. I hate hiking. I put my notebooks, supplies like pencils and pens, and books in my backpack and I was ready to go. Boring art museum here I come! But first I have to deal with hell. Ugh!

I walked to my school and saw pretty much everyone excited about the art museum. What was special about going to this art museum? It is because we can go to Starbucks or buy something? I had no idea why a lot people were excited but maybe the art museum in Texas was better than California. Like a lot people say, the bigger the better. I saw Sarah and Niall walking to me excited.

"Jazzy! Aren't you excited about going to the art museum?" Sarah asked.

"Um…no…"

"Why? The art museum is amazing in Texas!"

"I was born in California so, I don't know how things work around here completely…"

"Well actually, we're excited because the art museum is near an anime store and we can secretly sneak to the store like we usually do. I don't why everyone else is excited though…" Niall spoke.

"Oh really, I thought it just had to do about how wonderful the paintings and stuff…"

"Yeah, but really we just want to the anime store. Did you bring money, Jasmine?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Cool, this will be awesome!" Sarah said. The school bell ring. "Well, see you in minutes, Jazzy!" I nodded and went to my first class, English of course.

I went inside the classroom and took my seat. I saw my teacher taking a deep breath; probably don't want to do this anyway. Maybe today will cool day, I guess… But…it feels…strange… No one in this school–or any school–will be this happy to go to ART museum. Sarah and Niall, understandable, but everyone was pretty excited… Something just felt wrong… Something this happy is probably covering up something… Heck, Chloe looks like the happiest girl in school. She doesn't usually look like that. Plus…where's Rosemarie? Ever since she saw her father…she has been acting…weird… Even more weird than usual… Something is just not right about this… I knew yesterday was too normal but…what is going on?

"Teacher," My principal said through the speaker. "Please when you're done; make sure all students are in a straight perfect line. Thank you." My principal seems to be in good mood also… Never heard or seen my principal like that ever. Something strange is going–

"EVERYONE, WE ALL NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, PLEASE! EVERYONE, GET OUT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" I heard Rosemarie's voice. She seems terrified and serious. I never heard Rosemarie like this.

"Ms. Clark, stop this now! You're making a fool of yourself!"

"Mr. Strong, we need to get out of now! If we don't get out of here, we all are going to die! Please, you got to believe me!"

"You need some help, security!"

"Please, Mr.! You have to believe! We have to get out of this school now! We don't have much time!"

"Ms. Clark, will you be quiet–" I felt a quick big earthquake. Suddenly the ground was shaking bigger and bigger.

"Mr.–"

"Everyone, please just…calm down!"

"Calm down, he expects us to calm down?! I'm leaving! I'm not going to get killed by an earthquake!" Chloe quickly walked out of the classroom. I don't want to die either so I decided to follow her.

"Jasmine White, what do you think you're going?!"

"Leaving! I don't want to die here!" Suddenly the earthquake stopped. What is going on around here?! I saw Kate opening the door, looking terrified.

"Everyone, get out of this room! You HAVE to see this!" We all left the classroom and I heard a beeping sound and suddenly very windy in here. I saw everyone looking up, staring at something in fear. I look up what everyone was looking at.

Oh my god… I saw black hole with little yellow lights in it like some black sun about to break the wall any minute now. What was going on around here? What was happening?

"Everyone, come to the exit!" The principal screamed with the top of lungs. Everyone started following Mr. Strong to the exit. I decided to follow them. I had no idea what was going on but I just didn't want to die to whatever that was.

"Aaah!" I saw a girl flying in middle air and being sucked into the black hole. After seeing that, was there point of running of my life? Even if I run as fast as I can, it will be pointless. It will suck all us in there. I saw another student being sucked into the black hole.

"Everyone hold something!" I looked somewhere I can grab. I saw Sarah and Niall holding into somewhere. If I don't grab something, I can possibly DIE from this thing. I saw Chloe and her followers being sucked. I quickly grabbed an opened locker. I was terrified. I'm sure everyone was terrified. I saw a dead corpse of student being sucked into that hole. Oh god, I want to go home. I didn't want to die! I want to go back to California with my old friends! I don't want be here! I want to be in good old hot California Los Angles. Why…why is this happening right now? I saw many students getting sucked in.

I even witness the teachers getting sucked in this demonism hole. My principal couldn't hold any longer and got sucked in. That thing was getting bigger and bigger! I watch my friends trying hold on the door handle. I saw Sarah's hand got tired and finally let go of the door handle and fell into the black hole.

"NOOOO!" I was shaking. I was going to die. I was literally going to die here! I saw only few students holding on.

Oh no…

My hand is getting tired holding on to the locker. I am going to die here. My hand let go of it and I was now flying in middle air. My heart was racing faster than I saw a spider in my room. I was being suck into the hole. I slowly closed my eyes and wait until I die.

I felt like I was flowing in middle air. Am I…am I landing to the afterlife world? Am I dead? Am I finally resting in peace? I felt like I was falling in a rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland, my favorite childhood story. I felt I was Alice and going to Wonderland to find my way back home. I felt like I was in a children's book. I slowly opened my eyes and saw people falling with me.

This is not real.

This is a dream.

It has to be a dream.

Something like this cannot happen in real life.

No matter I will love to fall into a new world, it will never happen.

It's all just a bad dream. I'm sure it's just a bad dream.

If it's not a dream, then I'm dead. I may go to heaven or hell. Maybe hell I guess because I'm falling down. I'm falling down to the ground. I have no idea what I have done to go to hell but, I just want to stop falling. I want to land on the ground already.

I looked around and saw students from my school falling deep down with me. It's just…it's just a bad dream, Jasmine. It's just a bad dream… I saw another dead corpse of one of my teachers falling down to the ground. I was shocked.

It's just a dream; it's just a bad dream. It's just a nightmare. I looked down and saw nothing. I slowly closed my eyes and some visions.

_"__Today, many students and teachers have gone missing! Lucky, we found two survivors and they may know what have happened."_

_"__They're all dead! I-I saw this hole…like a black hole…and it's just sucked everyone! They're all dead!" The boy cried._

_"__Have you seen something like this before?"_

_"__No, but I heard something like this. Something similar thing happened to Geisterhaus hotel at 1997, there was only one survivor though. Polices are investigating the school and many parents are standing crying. I hope they'll return."_

I opened my eyes and down to see the ending of this falling nightmare. I saw a bright light. Is this…is this the ending of my nightmare? Our nightmare? I just closed my eyes and pray I won't die.

I was falling down very fast, felt like I was back in the real world or something. I landed on the ground very hard. It hurt when I landed but it was better than falling forever. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in middle of…a forest. For some reason, this forest was familiar. Where am I now? What did that hole take us? What the hell was going on?

"Ouch!" I heard familiar voice. I turned around and saw Chloe. As much I didn't want to see her, I didn't care. I just wanted to know to get out here. Something about here wasn't right… I mean, black hole, kind of falling forever, what else is there for us? What have we done enough? "Grudge Girl, you're not going to help me!"

"Chloe now's not the time to call me names! We're in the forest and don't know what to do! We don't even know what's happening! I don't need you to make fun of me right now!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's go. I have bad feeling around here. We got sucked into a black hole, falling down to somewhere, and what else can be there?!" I heard a loud thump sound. "Let's just get the fuck out of here." I followed Chloe and look around the forest. I heard a loud thump sound again.

"What is that?" I asked myself.

"What the hell is going on?! Wait, I think I see something!" I followed to see something. I saw Sarah and Niall running to the forest. Why are my friends running?

"You two!" I heard a boy's voice. I turned around and saw Cooper with Rosemarie. "Do you guys know what's going on?"

"That's the hell we like to know."

"Something's coming…something BIG is coming. Let's try to find an exit or something." I heard that loud thump again. I think…I think it's coming closer… I keep hearing thumps coming.

"We need to check out what is the thump coming, come on!" We all followed Cooper and saw an exit to this forest. "The loud thumps are coming from here!" We all looked out and saw Kate running like she was running for her life.

"Kate is right here! I need to go talk to–" Rosemarie covers his mouth.

"You can't, the girl is running for her life meaning she saw something and maybe after her. We stay here a little longer and see what's going on and why she's running." Rosemarie stopped covering his mouth and watch Kate running for her. I heard that loud thump coming.

"Oh my god…" I was shocked. It…it was…it was a titan… A giant titan running after Kate. I can't…this cannot be happening to me…to us… The titan grabbed her. I saw Kate screaming and begging for help.

"Someone help me! Please help me!"

"We need to help now!" Cooper yelled at Rosemarie.

"With what, Cooper?! Do you see that thing?! That thing is a giant! It's bigger than any of us, even Chloe! That thing can step on us if we tried to help, we can only do is stand here and watch her die!" I watched the titan eating her in half. It was gory scene. It was terrifying…

"Jasmine, why the hell are you just standing there watching her die?!" I was speechless. I SAW a titan with my own eyes eating one of the students in my school! A real titan was in front of me! I couldn't help but stared. "You wanted her to die, didn't you?"

"Of course not! It's just…that giant thing, you guys were saying…that's a titan…"

"Oh god…here comes her anime weirdness!"

"I'm serious! That fucking thing right there is a titan! We NEED to get out of here before more titans comes!"

"Listen, we don't have time to listen your anime weirdness! We are trying to figure out how to kill that giant thing!"

"We can't kill it without the 3D maneuver gear! The only thing to kill a titan, is to slay it behind its' neck. Right now, we just need to make it out of here alive!"

"I am so sick of your–"

"Excuse me," I heard Sarah's voice. "But do you think it's fucking good time to argue! There are titans about to eat our schoolmates and you guys are just arguing! We need to force on getting out of here. You guys can argue later! Let's go before the titans found us!" We all started running to found a way out or at least something like. We left the forest and start running to found something or someone. We looked behind and saw students getting eaten by titans.

I saw my principal getting slowly eaten by the titans. I also witness students running for their lives. I have never expected something like this. I knew something was different about Texas but...something like this... I close my eyes–expecting it's just a bad dream that felt so real–and opened my eyes quickly and witness many deaths in front of me.

It's real.

What I seeing right here was real.

I was witnessing the deaths of many students.

It was glory, it was shocking, and it was terrible to watch. I didn't want to keep looking but I couldn't help it. It was like I was force to watch these students die in front of me.

We kept running for our lives, looking anyone. Anyone for god's sake. I was running the fastest as I can. The fastest run I have ever done in my entire life. How did I have myself in this situation? How was even possible? Just…please someone help us… I hit into something and fell down.

"Someone, please help us!" Cooper yelled at someone. I got up from the ground and looked up. It was Levi Ackerman. I stood there shocked and completely speechless. Am I…in the Attack on Titan world? How…how was that even possible? Levi sighed.

"What is it?"

"Some giants are eating everyone from our school! You need to help us!" I saw another person coming up, Eren Jaeger. I felt like I can die.

"Giants? You mean titans?"

"Titans?" Cooper asked. Cooper looked at me as if I was right the whole time. "So…it wasn't just your anime weirdness?"

I tried to speak but I couldn't. I was in front of Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger, two male characters from the show. I wanted to speak but…I was just so speechless.

"Well, I'm afraid to say this but I think they will be gone by the now. Gladly, you guys survive though!" Eren smiled at us.

"Just get in here and we will be asking you some questions." Levi said.

We had to ride where the dead bodies were at. I saw like a hundred of titans walking around and possibly continuing eating my schoolmates.

This felt so…real but, seems so…fake…

I just witnessed my schoolmates being eaten by giant pink-skinned naked creatures named titans from an anime show called in English Attack on Titan.

Something like this shouldn't exist. Something like this should be in dreams, TV shows, movies, books, or comic books.

Even if I hated almost every single student in my school–thinking they are the most stupid human beings ever–I wouldn't want them to die especially like this. I may have said I wanted them to die but I'm sure I didn't mean it.

I can still picture that gory image in my head. I had the most terrible memory ever but that image of my schoolmates, teachers, principal, connectors, and other people who worked in my school getting eaten by a titan was forever memorable.

I looked down to myself, still shocked in the inside but emotionless in the outside. I have never seen deaths–especially that many–in front of my eyes before. I was never even getting to see my sister's death before.

I always felt like my schoolmates think something like this wouldn't happen. You know, that some of us are going to die gory in the school. But for me, I knew we were going to be some attack someday by someone or something. I can feel it when I was going to school but I just ignore it. I thought we or they were going to die by something more realistic like a killing spree or a fire.

I have no idea why the black hole took us though. Wasn't it destiny for us to be here? Did the black hole just wanted us to…die? Could someone possibly able to do something like this?

"I should have told," I lift my head up and looked at Rosemarie looking at the titans walking around, crying. "I should have told everyone about the black hole that my father discovered before it happened. I should have told everyone yesterday than today." I saw Rosemarie's tears running past her freckled cheeks.

"Rosie, it isn't your fault." Sarah said softly. "Something like this is hardly to believe anyway. I mean we got sucked into a new world that doesn't even exist in our world. Even if you told them yesterday, no one would have believed you. Just remember it isn't your fault in any way possible."

"Hey look!" Cooper yelled and pointed to another student that survived.

"Hey, stop no! We have another survivor from our school here!" Chloe yelled to get their attention, but they wouldn't listen.

"Someone, please help me!" The student cried.

"Come on, hold my hand!" Rosie cried and put her hand out so the student will grab it. I saw an abnormal titan running towards us. Rosie was completely shocked. "Come on, hurry up! It's coming!" The student starts running faster and faster. The abnormal titan was getting closer and closer to the student. "Hurry up, it's getting closer!"

The ride was going faster than usual suddenly. They may saw the titan and now hurry trying to get rid of it.

"Corporal Levi, an abnormal titan is coming towards us! What are we going to do?!"

"We are going to keep running."

"But…there's a kid running over there! The kid looks like one of them kids we saved!"

I continue looking at the student running for his life. There were no doubts in my body that he was going to die. He was going to die. He WILL die right here and right now. The abnormal titan grabbed the student, broke him in half and bites the student in half. Rosie looked up shocking and frighten, her body was shaking.

"NOOOO!" She shouted of the top of her lungs.

"Rosie, just calm down please!" Chloe finally spoke. Chloe was hugging Rosie while she was crying on Chloe's shoulder. Niall and I were the only ones who were speechless this entire time.

**…**

We were inside the building (maybe where Levi and possibly now dead team live) and sat together at a table. Rosie finally stopped crying and just looks upset and still shaking. Sarah was completely shock what was going on. Niall looks extremely tired from what just happened and Cooper was a little frighten. I just sat there, looking down to myself hoping it was just a bad dream.

Levi, Eren and the others finally arrived the room and look at us awkwardly. I spotted Armin, Jean, Sasha (Potato Girl), Connie, Erwin, Mikasa, and Hanji in the room looking at us from much of people I don't know. I felt like I was in a realistic dream like last time.

"So," Levi spoke up. "What happened? How did you guys end up in the forest?"

"Well," Sarah probably decided to tell the story to Levi. "We are not 100% sure ourselves. I mean, what happened to us is something…unusual I'll say…"

"It will be kind if you tell us what happened even if you're not completely sure yourself." Hanji gave us a friendly smile to us.

"Well…um…" Cooper took a deep breath. "Today, we were supposed to go to a field trip at some art museum. At the beginning of school, we were talking to our friend, you know the usual stuff. When we made it to our first class, suddenly a huge earthquake appeared. It was huge quick earthquake, nothing much really, but then when we left our classroom we saw a huge black hole I guess it was. It was sucking us in the black hole and then… It's hard to explain the rest."

"Well, anyone else want to explain?" Mikasa asked. Everyone stood there silence. I just stood there, waiting for someone to speak.

"You," I looked up and saw Levi pointing and looking at me. I blush a little. "Do you know what happened?"

"Y-yes…"

"Please explain."

"U-um…"

"Um sir, this girl is shy and um I think it will best if–"

"Let her speak, she probably knows more than anyone here." Well, isn't that great?

"Well…um… When we got sucked inside the black hole, um…we were falling in middle air at…well I don't know… I happened to fall at the forest with Chloe and um…all I know is that a much of titans was eating out schoolmates."

"Ah, that's weird. It's like you guys are from another parallel universe!" Hanji said. "How is it in your world?"

"I-I…don't know…" I looked down to myself.

"Our schoolmates were idiots anyway, they got what was coming." Niall mumbled. I don't think anyone heard Niall but me. I was good at listening at people's conversations without anyone knowing it. Most conversations I heard in Algebra are some meaningless raps or anything that's mainstream right now.

I did listen to one conversation that interested me and I can use it for some blackmail on a girl and a guy that I hated but I bet they're dead now.

Although, why will Niall say something like that? I thought Niall will be like a little bit of Sarah I guess. I was more mean-spirited in my head to everyone even myself especially when I'm in a bad mood. I hated my schoolmates. I hated every single one of them. I hated people in general. Some voices just annoy me, how they talk was stupid, and they don't even say it in correct grammar. Their brains were a size of a peanut.

But if people were better at something was socializing. Us, humans, people are the most socialize animals on Earth. I didn't feel like one, like a human. I felt like a dog or better yet a cat. I don't miss people. I miss my loneness. I don't want to laugh at people. I want to laugh to the Internet. I wasn't the human that everyone says. I am not a social animal. I'm a cat. I see people as annoying things. Am I proud of this? Of course, I am a little. There are things in life that you can't get in life. And that was beauty and social for me. I have imagination to create things on my own. But yet again, I'm only a teenager who is still trying to find who I am and what do I like.

And I think that was Niall is in the inside. He was more like…me I guess…

"What did the black hole look like?" Eren asked.

"Why the hell are you asking us? Like the hell we know what the black hole looked like! We told you what happened to us so I don't know why you are asking more questions about the stupidest things! We BARELY survive from those giant men or whatever from eating our asses and you want to ask us what the black hole looked like?! Can you at least tell us where are we because that will be nice! We just don't want to get eaten by those naked giants!" After Chloe yelled at them, she took a deep breath and tries to calm down.

"R-right, my apologies to you guys. Corporal Levi, do you think they should at least stay here until we have all figure out?" Eren asked.

"I have no choice so sure."

"Great, we will be showing your rooms and after that we will be talking about situation to your problem while you all relax. Ok?" We nodded. "Ok, let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yup, this is the very last chapter I will post right now. You will have to wait for a while so be patient and please show some support on Wattpad! Ok, I hope you enjoy! I think in Wattpad, the story is longer so yeah... Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Deciding**

I woke up and looked around the room. Of course, it was no dream. It was real. I was really in the world of Attack on Titan. I wasn't at home with my comfortable bed with my stupid girly sheets, my computer on top of my desk, waiting for my mom or grandma telling me it's time to wake up and get ready for school. All I have seen yesterday was real and I was going to be in this world probably for a lifetime.

I stood up and saw Levi looking at me. Was he watching me this entire time? I blush a little.

"W-were you…um…were you watching me?"

"No, not at all, I just happened to appear here when you woke up."

"O-oh…" I looked down to myself. I didn't want to look at the "fictional" character. I couldn't even believe I was talking to one. "W-well, why are you here then?"

"Just seeing if you're awake so I can tell you something."

"W-what really? What is it?"

"Hanji–the girl with the reddish hair and glasses–was thinking if you guys will like to fight titans with us. We can use extra hands." Fight titans? I don't know… I mean it's more difficult than it seems on the show. "If you don't want to then we can place you at behind the walls."

Well, I have a choice. I can fight titans, help save lives and stuff or I can hide at some wall maybe for the rest of my life. I don't want to die early but I didn't want to hide at some wall forever.

"I'll…I'll think about it…"

"Take you time, also here your clothes." Levi throws some clothes on my lap. "You have all day to think." I nodded and watch Levi left the room, leaving me alone to get dress in the room. I took a deep sigh. What can I do in this world now?

**…**

"Jasmine, what are you going to do?" Sarah, Niall, and I sat alone at a table eating breakfast like it was lunch time at school, you know the usual days. "I'm going to kick some titans' ass!"

"Are you kidding me, Sarah?! You do know it's a lot harder than you think?!" Niall looked at Sarah shockingly, like she was insane.

"I know it's harder than I think but I don't want to die old and be a coward. I want to at least people to remember me before I die. Also, my mom will probably be proud of me!" Sarah made a small smile at Niall. "Plus, since we are in Attack on Titan, we may be on TV! Our English voice actors may suck ass though. I'm surprised by their voices also. It's very different than Japanese and English voice actors! It's also so much better by the way! Sounds really like them!"

"But…you do know you can get killed right? You can die by a titan or any other things!"

"I know but…" Sarah looked down to herself. "Just let me do this, I can hang out with Eren before I die! That's fucking awesome, you know?!" Niall sighed.

"If you join, I'll join too." Sarah looked at Niall shockingly.

"B-but you don't have to! You don't have to join with me! Stay behind the walls, you know?! Be safe! You don't need to die because of me!"

"No, I don't want to be alone behind the walls just to be safe! I want at least die with my friends with me."

"You won't be alone! Maybe Cooper and Jasmine won't join! Jasmine?" She looked at me.

"O-oh, um…I'm unsure right now."

"I hope you make your mind up, Jasmine! It will suck if I'm the only one who wants to fight titans!" I saw Chloe walking past us. "Hey Chloe!" She looked at Sarah.

"What?"

"What are you going to do? Fight or hide?"

"I am going to fight some naked people."

"Awesome, we will be together then!"

"Great…" Chloe sighed and walked away.

"She's probably upset because he friend and boyfriend died right now. I can't blame her though. I mean, a girl who was super popular in school, has tons of friends, almost everyone admire her even the teachers, and has a boyfriend from the football team, and suddenly just died by some creatures from an anime. Sucks balls really."

"I had no idea what you just said, Sarah…" Sarah giggled at Niall.

"Hey Cooper!" Sarah yelled at him and Cooper turned around to look at Sarah. "Which you going to do?!" Cooper just ignored her and continues eating his food. "Psh, what an asshole!" Sarah took a bite of her bread.

I saw Eren Jaeger walking towards our table. Sarah smiled and looked at us. "Oh my god it's Eren Jaeger! Let's be calm!" She whispered to us. Eren sat next to Sarah and made a small smile.

"Hi."

"Hey!" Sarah gave him her biggest friendly smile I have seen. My heart was pounding faster and faster, I was quite nervous.

"Um…how are you?"

"We're fine; they are just shy and everything. You know, we just got sucked into a new world, very unusual you know."

"Yeah, sorry to hear about your school, it must have sucked."

"Yeah…literally…" Eren smiled at Sarah's joke.

"So, what are your names?"

"I'm Sarah and these two are my friends Niall and Jasmine." Eren waved to us.

"I'm Eren Jaeger; it's nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah, same thing." Niall responded. "Sorry for acting anti-social, we're just thinking what should we fight or hide, you know. It's going way too fast for us."

"Don't think about it all day; at least have some fun around here before thinking about it all day." Niall nodded.

"I'm going to fight titans!"

"Really? That's awesome! I'm glad you're brave enough to want to fight titans!" Sarah smiled proudly.

"What about you?" I lift my head up. I noticed he was now talking to me. "What are you going to do?"

"Um…unsure…"

"I hope you can fight titans with us!"

"Um…yeah…" I put my head back down. And just when I think I wouldn't be a social awkward if I went to the anime world.

"Eren," I saw Mikasa walking towards us. "Levi wants to speak to you." Eren sighed and got up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys! I see you tonight!" Eren left with Mikasa.

I sighed. "I'm leaving too." I got up from my seat.

"Where are you going?"

"My room, of course, I need some quiet time."

**…**

I was looking out of the window trying to get anything from my head. I was trying to write my story but I couldn't. I was having probably a really terrible writer's block right now. I mean, I'm here where I talk to Attack on Titan characters without looking insane. I took a deep breath.

_"Maybe, I should take a quick nap."_ I went to my bed and lay down on it. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_"Students in Ellington High School are still missing to this day. Mr. Clark–the father of Rosemarie Bucher Clark–has found some evidences that the possibly how they were missing now."_

_"We found an unusual black hole on an old hotel called Geisterhaus. Two of our workers, Jerry and Thomas, went inside this black hole to investigate what the black hole looked like in the inside and both of them are now died. I suspect that most of the students was sucked in the black hole have died and only very few survivors. When my partner and I went inside the black hole, they have left their notebook behind."_

_"What do you think what they saw that have killed them?"_

_"Well, in Jerry's notebook, he describes it as "giant creepy-looking naked people". The other one just describe it as some monsters he has seen on the internet."_

_"Have you seen these monsters?"_

_"No, I have not."_

_"Will your team be trying to find survivors?"_

_"Not until we know what those creatures are, we do not wish to lose more lives."_

_"Well, hopefully they will be ok."_

_"We can only pray right now."_

_"I am Monique and this is…"_

I quickly opened my eyes because I heard the door being slammed. I stood up quickly and saw Levi once again.

"Sorry, if you were taking a nap."

"I-it's ok…" Levi walk up to my bed and my heart started to pound fast.

"So…" Levi sat next to me on the bed. "What's your name?"

"Jasmine." I whispered.

"I'm Levi." I nodded. "You're shy, huh?"

"Yes."

"It's ok; the shy people are the most intelligent people you know?"

"Maybe that's why I passed most of the work unlike anyone in my school." Levi smiled a little. My god, I made the most emotionless guy in the show smile. I smiled a little.

"Are you thinking joining us?"

"I'm unsure. It's like…I don't want to die but I don't want to stay at some wall forever."

"Well, it will be nice if a girl like you join in." My god, was he flirting with me back there?

"Are...are you flirting with me back there?"

"It was a dare." I giggled.

"I found it cute. Not a lot of people flirt with me."

"What were you doing?"

"Just a quick nap, I was taking a break from my story. I'm a writer."

"An author?"

"No unfortunately, I guess I will be in the future though. I only just write stories, that is all."

"Oh cool."

"What century is this anyways?"

"It's 14th century."

"Shit." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't use my phone from my century."

"Where are you from?"

"21st century if you're asking that, where everyone is an asshole and dumb shit."

"Are you an asshole?"

"Yup, the asshole who knows everything, doesn't really listen to anything "mainstream" because everything else is stupid, and a fucking nobody."

"You're quite hard on yourself."

"I'm quite hard to everyone including myself because why not?"

"You act like you hate people."

"What if I told you I do hate people?"

"Maybe we have something in common then."

"Excellent then, maybe we are getting along just as well."

"Just talk about our hatred for people?"

"Maybe more than that, Corporal Levi."

"Just call me Levi, Jasmine."

"Corporal Shorty Levi!" I heard knocks on the door. Levi sighed. "Come on, please open up! I know you're in there! I mean, there is nowhere else you can be!" Levi got up from the bed and walked to the door and opened it. I saw Hanji smiling, being her usual self.

"What do you want, Hanji?"

"I just wanted to see what you're doing! You have been in this room for a long time than you usually stay in a room with people! She's an interesting girl, huh?"

"I guess so…"

"Ah, just don't stand there, let me meet her!" Levi moved Hanji's way and walked inside the room. "Hello, I'm Hanji! Who are you?"

"Jasmine."

"Ah, what a pretty name! What do you like to do?"

"Write."

"Oh, you're a writer? That's interesting, maybe you can share some your stories if you like!"

"I will love to but…all my stories are at home."

"Oh! Well, maybe when you're done writing in your notebook!" I nodded. "She's quite a shy girl, Levi!"

"Yeah."

"So…you're interested in shy girls, eh?"

"What?"

"You like shy girls?" Levi blush.

"N-no…of course not!"

"How odd because you're showing some emotion about this. You don't usually show any emotion before!"

"Shut up, Hanji!" She giggled.

"Well, I see you two later, don't do anything!" Hanji left the room. Levi sighed of relief.

"Titan freak." He mumbled. "So Jasmine, do you want to show me your writing?"

"Oh well, I haven't written much lately but this is what I have so far." I got off of my bed and grabbed my notebook. "It's not a very good story but you know…" I gave the notebook and started reading my story.

"It seems good so far." I looked at his face.

"R-really?"

"Yeah." I push my hair back to my ear and he gave me notebook back to me.

"Cool."

"Jazzy, open up I HAVE to tell you something!" I heard Sarah's voice.

"Oh, that's my friend Sarah. I should open it."

"Well…um…see you."

"Um, yeah see you…" Levi opened the door.

"Jaz–"Sarah looked at Levi. "Oh hi, I'll be joining you guys!"

"Great." Levi walked away. Sarah went inside and closed the door behind her. Sarah walked up to me smiling widely.

"Tell me everything!"

"Nothing happened."

"Ah, come on tell me! There's had to be something!"

"First, tell me what you did and I'll tell you everything."

"Ok so, Niall went back to room to do something important things or whatever so I was going to try to find Eren to just look how hot he is up close, but then suddenly guess who I bump into!"

"Eren?"

"YES! So, I bump into Eren, told him sorry and everything and then we started talking about titans you know all of that. Then suddenly he just brought up Armin in the conversation. First, I thought he was going to talk about Levi or Mikasa instead but whatever. Secondly, why did he want to talk about Armin?" Sarah gasps. "Can this be…?"

"No."

"You were supposed to say "true love"!"

"I know that's why I say no."

"You're so boring anyways; when Armin came Eren started blushing. I was trying not to go fan girl though. It was super hard for me to keep my cool down though. It was getting harder to note fan girl when Armin and Eren start looking at each other while I was talking. First, I thought it was rude but then I was totally worth it! When I was leaving, I saw Armin and Eren getting closer to each other's faces. I mean, I never knew Armin and Eren were close like that! It was so cute! So what about you and Levi?"

I sighed. "Well, I woke up from my nap and I saw Levi in my room so we started talking and that is it."

"Really, that's all?"

"Well, Hanji came but she didn't want much."

"Well, what did you learn about Levi?"

"We both hate people."

"Wait, YOU hate people?"

"Of course I hate people."

"Why?"

"Really, you're asking me why?"

"Well yeah, I never knew you hated people."

"People use me because I'm quiet. They think because I'm quiet, they can lie to me and use me. Everyone is a dick and someone out there is always making fun of me because who I am. Everyone is so annoying and stupid; they believe something like "The Purge" will happen in real life. America may be stupid but it's not that stupid to make everything a legal for a day of every year for 12 hours. People aren't just like…fictional characters. People aren't like Misa Amane. I hate her but I feel so bad for her making me not hate her almost like a frienemy. People aren't like Misa Amane."

"Jazzy…"

"But my hatred for people doesn't solve anything so let's just drop it."

"But…"

"Sarah, you act like I say I hate humanity, wish they all die, and teaming up with the titans." I made a small smile.

"Well, if you hate people…how come you seem upset when you saw our schoolmates being eaten?"

"I have feelings, Sarah. I am a human."

"Oh sorry!" I giggled.

"It's ok, it's no big deal. I'll tell you what happened between Levi and me."

**…**

It was close to dinner and I have to sit with Chloe, Cooper, Rosemarie and including my friends Niall and Sarah. We were discussing about the black hole.

"Have you guys wondered how the black hole appears? Like why even appear in our school and not anywhere else?" Chloe asked.

"Global warning?" Cooper laughed at his little joke.

"No, not even global warning will do something like this." Rosie shared.

"I know it was a joke."

"Well, my dad found a black hole at an old hotel named Geisterhaus. I told me two of his workers went inside the hole to investigate and turns out they both died mysteriously. This probably means that black hole we went inside probably where the two works went inside and both got eaten alive by those things we saw yesterday."

"Do you think time is going by while we are here?" Cooper questioned.

"Surely, it is. There is probably news about what happened to the school." I answered.

"I feel bad for the parents of all the students and teachers, it must be terrible to discover that their child was eaten something so…strange…" Rosie sighed.

"Yeah plus our parents are wondering sick about us." Chloe added.

"So, what do you think will happen to us? Will we die?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, if we get eaten or crushed by those things." Cooper replied.

"Maybe if we help them kill titans, we can go back home."

"NO! There's no way I'll give my life just help them! I was going to hide behind the wall to not get killed! I'm not getting my ass killed by those things!"

"Please stop yelling, Cooper! They can probably hear you from here." Chloe try to calm Cooper down. Cooper took a deep breath.

"I just don't want to die."

"Cooper, no one wants to die but there are some things you just to deal with it. It wouldn't matter anyways; we all are going to die one way or another. May as well join in, plus it's probably the only way to get out of here."

"Wait, before we can talk about joining anything, we need to talk about the black hole like…give a name at least like some code thing for us to know and anyone else to know!" Rosie spoke up.

"Well if we're going to name a black hole like naming a pet, may as well before talking about joining things."

"What about "The Happening"? I mean the black hole just happened for no good reason we know of." I responded.

"Yeah it suits very well for it!"

"Yeah, yeah who cares? We just need to talk about what's happening now and not naming for a black hole." Cooper said.

"Agree I'm going to ask you guys! Rosemarie, are you joining to fight titans?" Sarah asked.

"Well yeah, I already seem them so there're is no try to hide from them now."

"Awesome, what about you Niall?"

"Sure I guess I'm not afraid to die anymore."

"Jazzy?"

"Well…um…" All my friends are going and grew a friendship with Levi; also it will be pretty cool to be with main characters of the show. But I did not want to die though but also didn't want to be alone behind at some wall for the rest of my life or so. If I join I can possibly leave once and for all. I guess I have to do one thing that kids mainly say to do something stupid: yolo. "I guess so. I'll join."

Sarah smiled. "What about you, Cooper?"

Cooper sighed. "I have no choice, do I?"

"Great, let's wait for Levi to come over here then!"

"Guess we don't have to wait for long, here he comes." I saw Levi, Hanji, and Eren walking to our table. I notice that Levi was only staring at me on the way walking to our table.

"So," Hanji walked up to us and smiled. "What you guys going to do?"

"We all want to fight some titans!" Sarah got up and yelled excitement.

"Is that true?" Levi asked. We all nodded. "Are you 100% true? There is no turning back and you can possibly die."

"Yes, Corporal Levi." I spoke up. "We are 100% sure of ourselves. We will fight until our deaths." Levi nodded.

"Well then, training is tomorrow. Get something to eat and then go to sleep; you don't want to be late on your first day of training."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, I am back finally! I just finish this chapter today! I want to thank violet tsubaki and a guest for enjoying this story! Also I'm not really a English dub hater, I mean it sounds weird to me but heck it's not the worse thing I have heard (I heard this one yaoi anime was terrible English dub than this), I just prefer the Japanese dub instead.**

**Anyways, I'm glad I finish this story! Enjoy this story! Please support this story on Wattpad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

"God, I can't believe we are going to fight titans! This will be awesome if we don't get eaten!" It was morning and Sarah was so excited to do her first day of training.

"Yes, it will be awesome but first we need to train. I wonder who Lev's new team is since they are probably now dead."

"I don't see Petra or anyone I notice in the show around here so yeah they possibly are dead now. Maybe we got sucked in when the Female Titan–aka Annie in her titan's form–died or something like that." I nodded "Last night, when Levi, Hanji, and Eren were walking to our table to see what we were going to do, I notice Levi staring at you. I think he likes you."

"Or her big breast, I mean look them just standing there. Who wouldn't look?" Niall commented.

"Niall, I'm a straight woman! I don't want to look at her breasts!"

"Why are you guys talking about my chest?"

"Niall just brought it out like it was nothing!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just drop it?"

"Sure, I'll love to! It's awkward for me to talk about another female's body!"

"I'm guy so…you should expect that to happen…"

"He has a point."

"Anyways," Sarah was trying to drop the awkward conversation. "I think Levi likes you."

I sighed. "I doubt that, maybe he likes me as a friend."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're so negative to yourself!"

"I am negative to everyone, Sarah. I am negative to everyone including myself."

"Even your friends?" Niall asked.

"Possibly so."

"Same page here then."

"Am I friends with people who hates people?" Sarah asked possibly to herself.

"Basely yes, except Jasmine may have a different picture than me."

"How different?"

"Very different, trust me."

"Wow, so descriptive Niall, just wow!"

"Shut up." Sarah giggled.

"When do we start our training?" I asked.

"I don't know I thought Levi will have told you since you're his future girlfriend."

"We're just…friends… We are not a thing!"

"Right…and you say you can pass biology on all your own." I rolled my eyes.

"There are just some things I didn't just understand; besides we are no longer will have biology in school anyways."

"True, but I can't wait to meet the new team! Maybe they are better than the original."

"Yeah, me too…"

"Jasmine," I heard Levi said my name and walking to me.

"Your boyfriend is coming!" Sarah whispered to me.

"Shut up." I whispered back to her. I heard Sarah giggling silently.

"Hello Jasmine, I'm glad that you decided to join. I thought I'll be alone here."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't want to be lonely at some wall also it probably get us out of here if we do. I don't want to be struck here forever."

"You came up with that?"

"Yeah, thanks for my imagination I guess."

"Seems pretty believable."

"Really? I thought it was kind of a stupid idea but I guess it's believable for now, anyways when do we start training?"

"About 5 more minutes."

"That's great then, I want to do good when I kill titans."

"I'm sure you will."

"Oh my god, just kiss already!" I looked at Sarah shockingly. "You know you want to kiss him and you know you want to kiss her. Just fucking kisses each other!"

I started giggling at her. "You're so funny, Sarah."

"My god, how long will it take for you two to kiss?!"

"Maybe another century." Levi said.

Sarah smile brightly. "How long is that?"

"100 more years."

"DAMN IT! You guys are just ugh!" I saw Levi smiling at Sarah and lean closer to me.

"Does she usually act like this?" He whispered to me.

"Yup, you should see her react to a gay couple."

"A gay couple?"

"Our century is weird too; gay couples are a thing to us, girls now."

"I don't think it's just your century."

"Who here likes it?"

"Titan freak."

"Hanji?"

"Yeah."

"I bet she wants you in a gay relationship."

"She tries to FORCE me to be in a gay relationship with Eren."

"You're serious?!"

"Do you see my face?"

"Yeah, but I don't know, you look like that every day to me."

"Well in this case, yes I am serious." I start laughing at him.

"I totally can't believe!"

"Stop hiding secrets, I want to know too! Let me know the joke is also!" Sarah said.

"Gosh, that's so funny! I never expected her to do something like that! I thought she just into titans!"

"Come on, tell me your secrets! I want to be a part of the conversation too!"

**…**

I went to my room to wear a white buttoned shirt, white pants, and very high black boots on, just like everyone in the show (or should I say here) is wearing to kill titans. I left the room and walk around for Sarah. I spotted Sarah leaving her room with her own Attack on Titan outfit. Sarah saw me and smiled at me.

"Hey Jazzy, you look great in that outfit! Don't we look so bad-ass with this! Anyways, follow me, I know where it is!" I nodded and follow Sarah to our training place. We both left the inside of palace and saw 6 new faces I haven't seen in the show although they seem pretty important.

"Hey, are we late?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, just in time for training. Please stand over there." The boy pointed we supposed to stand. I nodded to the boy and we both stand in line with Chloe, Cooper, Niall, and Rosemarie.

"Ok you losers, let us introduces ourselves. I am Andrea Jones and I do not like to play around when things gets serious like titans." Andrea had brown wavy tapered temptress hairstyle that was long to her shoulders, brown hair, and has freckles.

"I'm Elliot Nelson and I will be helping you to kill perfection." Elliot had crushed garnet brown short layered hair and amber eyes with his brownish skin, smiling at us.

"People call me Byrne-chan and only Byrne-chan, I wouldn't ever tell any of you my real name though. I would _never_ tell you my real name." The woman had short black ponytail and silver eyes.

"I am Lizabeth Young and I'm Levi's _favorite_ girl in this palace because I'm very talented." Lizabeth had short hot toffee brown, copper escape hairstyle, and hazel eyes.

"I'm Jake Anderson; I will be helping most of you also like everyone else here." Jake had leather black and dark blue highlights, men's textured shag, and blue eyes.

"And I am Cody and I hope you enjoy training with us!" Cody had pure-diamond blonde traditional boy's hair, and brown hair, smiling at us. This kind of reminds me a lot like my first day of school teachers.

"Are we having school today in the Attack on Titan world?" Sarah mumbled to herself.

"Please introduce yourselves to us!" Cody gave us a friendly smile.

"I'm Rosemarie but you can call me Rosie!"

"I am Cooper."

"I'm Chloe."

"Niall…"

"Sarah, I am Sarah! It's nice to meet you all!"

"Um…uh…I'm…I'm Jasmine…yeah…"

"It's nice to meet all of you! I'm glad all of you decided to join with us even if you have to raise your life! You are some brave kids!" Elliot commented us.

"Today, the first thing we are doing is running 15 laps around the palace!" Andrea yelled at us.

"Psh, that's nothing! In our school, I made the girls do 30 laps around the gym. How hard can that be?" Chloe bragged.

"Oh really, you think 15 laps are nothing?" Andrea walked up to Chloe. "I have you know Lizabeth did more than 30 laps around the forest so 30 laps are for losers like you!"

"You don't understand our gym was huge!"

"Well I don't care if you can care Big Foot while running 1,000 laps around the world! You're going to run your 15 laps around the palace right now! Now all of you move your fat asses!" Everyone start running around the palace.

For the 4th lap, I stopped running for a break and start walking the way. I feel like my heart was going to explode from my chest any minute now. I saw Levi talking to Lizabeth. He seems so…boring just talking to her but I'm sure he's like that all the time. I saw Lizabeth turning around and look at me, giving me the evil eyes. I have no idea what I have done to already piss her off. Maybe because I'm not running my ass off, yeah that's it.

"Miss Jasmine, start running now!" I sighed and start running again.

On my 10th lap, I saw Rosemarie and Chloe already done with their laps and talking to each other. They must be close…like…REAL close. I saw Chloe in front of Rosemarie's face very close probably can smell her breath. Were they…were they going to kiss…?

"Whoa, are they going to kiss or something?" I turned around and saw Cooper looking at them. He starts to notice me. "Oh god, I'm with Grudge Girl."

"I thought you guys will stop this call you Grudge Girl since "The Happening"."

"It's not like we agree to not call you Grudge Girl anymore anyways."

"Still, Chloe seems like she stopped calling me that."

"Whatever, what lap are you on?" I sighed.

"I am on my 10th lap."

"Lies."

"To my about to explode from my chest heart, I am telling the truth."

"Your heart is going to explode?"

"That's what it feels like."

"How fascinating." He said irony.

"Indeed, yes it is."

"Looks like Lizabeth hate your ass."

"Yeah, I don't know why though."

"Do you hate her?"

"How am I supposed to hate her when I just met her?"

"It's kind of like love in first sight except replace love to hate."

"No one can just hate or love someone at first sight, there's has to be a reason to hate or love."

"Well…remember when she said "Levi's favorite girl"?"

"Yeah so?"

"So, Levi probably told about you to her and she's jealous of you now."

"Psh, who will be jealous to weird social awkward like me?"

"Damn, you just say that to yourself?! Not even a compliment?"

"I don't necessary like compliment myself if I'm not being smart."

"So that's what you like about yourself? That you're smart?"

"Yup."

"Jasmine, come on, I mean I do say mean shit about you but there's something you are proud of yourself."

"Well…um…there's one thing that…yeah that's pretty much it, I am fucking smart."

"Well I give you one, you're pretty."

"What?"

"You're pretty, I mean no matter how creepy you get, you'll still look pretty."

"Um…thanks?"

"No problem." Weird.

"Are you trying to be my friend or something or this is one of your fucking tricks?"

"Not one of my tricks, I was thinking to be friends with someone all my friends are dead. I can be pretty lonely without my friends."

"I don't know; maybe hang out with us on break if we have one."

"Us?"

"My friends Niall and Sarah."

"Right…"

"Do you want to run now? I'm about to go."

"No, I'm still tired from running."

"Ok, I'll see you then." I start running again.

Finally I was done and I was 4th person who was done (Niall was 3rd). I was coughing at the corner. God fucking damn it.

"Jazzy," I turned around, looking up and saw Eren walking up to me. "Good job, you did well!"

"T-thanks…" Eren smiled at me.

"No problem, hey do you talk to Levi?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, just asking. You two look like good friends, I mean it's just like you guys get along very well."

"Well yea, we do get along very well so…"

"Does he talk anything than cleaning?"

"Yeah actually he hasn't mentioned anything about cleaning yet that I know of."

"Really? He just tells me to go clean the room and some weird flirty stuff but that's because Hanji force him to." I smiled.

"If you went to our world, you won't believe what you see besides our technology."

"Technology?"

"Shit changes, see this right here?" I took out my dead phone and show him.

"Yeah."

"It's a phone. Phones use to be only to able to contract someone without someone being there although they were a lot bigger than you see here though, but now where I am, we can do more things with it. We do things like play games and read books for an example. There's more but there are thing you haven't discover. The downside of it is that these types of phones where you can touch the screen, will died very fast, well not REALLY dead but just be shut down for a moment."

"That is so freaking cool! That will be so useful for us! Is there other things you can do in your world?"

"Well um…"

"Jazzy!" I saw Sarah walking up to me, trying to catch her breath. "How…are…you…doing?"

"Nothing much, just talking to Eren about the phone, you know?"

"Oh yeah…phones…not as fascinating if you're in our century."

"Hey do you want to know about old team? It's pretty sad though, I just thought it will be nice to tell you what happened to them since you are joining us."

"Oh I want to know too! I never watch the show!" Rosemarie walked up to Eren with Chloe and Niall.

"Show, what show?"

"A TV show, it's a–" Chloe covered her mouth. Sarah quickly walked up to Rosie.

"Rosie, we are not ready for that yet! We don't even know what's going on yet to us!" Sarah whispered.

"Don't mind her; she was going out of her head for a moment. She is insane after all." Chloe explained.

"Oh right, do you want to tell you guys?"

"Yes, yes please do. It will be lovely."

"Well when we do our usual thing in the forest, we saw a Female Titan and it killed his old teammates. I don't want to go to deep description about it because it's pretty sad to explain but yeah."

"What happened to the Female Titan, did you kill it or her?" Rosie asked.

"Well," Eren sighed. "Not really but we found it's a…a titan shifter…"

"A titan shifter, is that even possibly?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah…it's very possibly because…I am one." Rosie and Chloe looked at him shockingly. What a twist!

"Seriously, show it to me!" Rosie said excitedly.

"I love to show it to you, but I can't. If I do it right here, I can be in seriously trouble especially with Levi."

"Aw, I wanted to see!"

"Haha, maybe when we have to right titans!"

"Oh, I can't wait! It will be awesome, right Sarah?"

"Yeah, it will be great especially in live action! Jazzy?"

"Oh yeah…great…can't wait…" I said sarcasm.

"Don't worry about her, she's always like that."

"Not always but whatever." I mumbled. I saw Cooper finally arriving with us, breathing heavy.

"Fucking finally…I hope we have...a break after this… I'm already fucking tired."

"Maybe you should work out more, Cooper." Niall said.

"What, YOU work out often?"

"Shockingly yes, yes I do. My brother would have loved that I work out almost every day while reading a book."

"Would have?" Eren asked.

"My father and brother have passed away when I was only 8."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! Well, I know how it is to lose someone. I lose my mother because of a titan."

"I lose someone too, I also lose my mother! She died by cancer." Rosie said.

"My sister had died because she was sick." I murmured.

"Wow, I am so sorry about your lost, Rosie, Niall, Jasmine, and Eren! I didn't even know about all of this, especially Jasmine and Niall!"

"Yeah well…shit happens for a reason, Sarah…"

"You guys done with your laps?" Andrea was walking to us and asked. We nodded. "Great, take your asses for break. I bet some of you are sweating like pigs!"

**…**

Finally on break time, we sat down in the same table for the first time besides that one time, talking to each other.

"I'm glad we can take a break from all of that running, reminds me our old couch teacher." Cooper took a deep breath. "I need some fucking water in here."

"I agree they should have at least given us something to drink." Sarah responded.

"Rosie and I will ask them for some water then, I'll see you guy in a while I guess." Rosie and Chloe got up from their seat and walked away.

"Why does it seem they like to do everything together?" Sarah asked.

"Just the girly things, I guess… I won't know understand, I'm more like a man anyways." I answered.

"Tomboy?' Niall asked.

"Yeah, you can say that I guess."

"Interesting."

"It will be nice if TV exist around here. Wait, don't we have our phones?"

"My phone was died, sadly." I said.

"Yeah mines too." Cooper said.

"I only have 15% of battery on my phone." Niall said.

"I have 45% left!"

"Lucky!" Cooper sighed. "You better turn it off right now and save it, you never know when you need!"

"But it's useless, you can barely use it." I spoke. "There's no Wi-Fi, Internet, phone signal, or anything else. Basely, you can only play some useless games and books."

"Yeah you're right but I can also listen to music!"

"Sadly, that still will be useless."

"Now I miss home, I mean this is so cool and all but there really is no place like home. This world, Attack on Titan world, did seem so cool and I always wanted to be here to meet the famous Eren Jaeger and all but now…"

"I guess be careful what you wish for?"

"Yeah I guess, but then again it's pretty cool to be in this world to meet Eren, Levi, Armin, and everyone else who haven't talk to us yet."

"Kind of sucks, we haven't met Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, and Connie yet." Niall spoke.

"Maybe they are too scared to talk to us right now?" Cooper asked. I saw Rosie and Chloe coming back with two guys Connie and Jean (which I found out it was pronounce as "John" like something in French but why couldn't they just spell his name "John" instead spelling "Jean"? Maybe they wanted to be classy) holding a big wooden of water together.

"We are finally here with the water you guys wanted! It took us so long just to get someone go get water, you won't believe it!" I saw Rosie and Chloe holding wooden cups. Rosie gave Sarah, Niall and Cooper cups. Chloe gave me a cup and put her cup next to Rosie. She walked to the boys.

"Do you need help pouring the water in the cup?" Chloe asked.

"No, please sit down!" Connie gave her friendly smile. Chloe sighed and sat next to Rosie. Jean helped Connie pours the water in each of our cups.

"Thank you!" Sarah smiled at Jean and Connie.

"Thanks for getting us the water; we will probably die of thrust!" Rosie said.

"Yeah me too." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Niall murmured.

"Um…thanks…" I looked down.

"Cooper?" Rosie asked.

"Oh…yeah, thanks…"

"Um…you are all welcome!" Connie smiled at us. I saw Connie whispering something to Jean. Jean sighed and nodded. Jean and Connie sat down with us. "Um hi, sorry we really didn't talk to you guys yesterday or the day before. We have been busy doing things but I am glad you guys joined even if it's dangerous!"

"Well I kind of didn't have no choice, it was the only way to go back home so I may as well fight." Cooper spoke.

"Yeah, I know how it is. I kind of didn't have a choice really but to fight." Jean said.

"So, can you tell your names?"

"I'm Sarah!"

"Chloe."

"I'm Rosie!"

"Niall."

"J-Jasmine…"

"Oh and I'm Cooper."

"It's nice to meet you all!" Connie smirked.

"Hey guys!" I heard Sasha's voice. I saw Sasha walking to us, eating a potato, living up her nickname.

"Hey Potato Girl, great way to live up your nickname we give you!"

"Oh shut up, Jean! Oh hi, I'm sorry for your schoolmates! We could have saved them but we really didn't know what was going on so we decided the best to take you guys with us! I feel bad for you guys! They must have been your friends!"

"It's not like we liked them anyways, so it doesn't matter…" Niall said.

"Niall…that was kind of…mean… I mean…yes it's true we didn't like all of them I sure didn't but…they are possibly dead and it's not really good to just say that out loud like that, I know that–"

Niall sighed. "It's not about me, Sarah. Now, I'll be going now." He got up and walked away.

"Maybe he is in a bad mood, Sarah." I whispered to her.

"Um…yeah, maybe he is…"

"Anyways, um…do you guys know what their names?" Sasha asked Connie.

"Yeah, that was Niall who left. Cooper, Sarah, Chloe, Rosie and um…"

I sighed. "Jasmine, my name is Jasmine."

"Oh right sorry!" I nodded.

"I'm Sasha; it's nice to meet you guys!" She smiled at us. "Do any of you know how to cook?"

"Oh, I do! I'm good at cooking! My mother use to teach me how to cook food when I was little! Good old times…" Rosemarie said.

"Really, what can you cook?"

"My mom taught me how to cook a lot of sweet food like cookies but I don't think you guys have the things I need to cook everything, also I will be training so I can't cook right at this moment."

"Oh well, when we have time, we can cook together!" Rosie smiled at her.

"Yeah!"

"I will be there helping." Chloe said.

"Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Ah, I show you the way!" I nodded. I got up and follow Sasha to the bathroom. "There's the bathroom! I'll be outside!" I nodded and went inside.

I really didn't have to go to the bathroom but I just needed some alone time. I will have to be around people again but I wanted to be alone for a while. Although this bathroom was small as my old bathroom from California, it was giving my loneness that I loved. I can able to think without anyone talking so loud. It was nice to hear nothing again. The beautiful sound of silence I can only hear around later after 12am at home sometimes and when I walking home alone from school. No one really likes the sound of silence but when it's silence can able to tell myself a long story and retold the story on paper or computer. It's a lovely sound that only I love to listen to. It's too bad I can't be here for long though.

I wash my hand on the bowl of water (no sinks at this time until maybe the 20th century of course) and left the bathroom.

"Wow, you were in there for quite some time!"

"I got distracted by the silence."

"Oh well, let's go back now!" I nodded and follow Sasha back to everybody was at.

**…**

"Why do we have keep it a secret again?" Rosie asked. We were discussing about how things should work while we are in the Attack on Titan world.

"It's because like Jazzy said earlier, if we told them we already know them, the titans, and everything else like the Female Titan is Annie, we can possibly have to go on count and decide we should live or die. We can't tell them in our world, they do not exist and only just fictional characters from a manga or a book in this case. We can't even tell them about Jasmine writing fan fictions about them if she does. It's better to keep it a secret." Sarah explained.

"Not even hints?"

"No hints, we can tell them about our technology nowadays, our parents, or any manga besides theirs. We can tell them we are from the future I guess. It seems legal."

"Anything but their book I mean manga?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, it is the only way to keep us safe from not just them but the people in this world. Our second worries are the titans and then "the Happening"."

"But if we can tell them what's going to happen which you guys apparently only ones who know, they all can be survived!"

"That is the positive side, Rosie that is probably the only positive side of telling them about knowing about their world is and who they are before meeting them." I said. "The negative side we can be left for dead when we are fighting titans or go to count to choose life or death for us. Besides, the only people who will be in trouble will be Sarah, Niall, and I because we watch the show and read some of the manga. So you three will be only survivors if we told. Plus if we told them, they will probably think we are crazy and won't believe us so it's just best not to."

"Is that…a possibly?"

"Yes, yes it is a possibly. It's safety that we don't tell and just play along, ok?" Rosie sighed.

"What is one of them is going to die?"

"We can try to help one of them then."

"It will be challenging, we may accidentally say it to them like last time. I almost said about his world being an anime. Now thinking about it, they really don't have privacy. It's like a reality show that seems so unrealistic."

"We can only try not to spill it out."

"Lucky I don't know anything about what the show is about until now." Chloe finally spoke.

"Hey where is Niall?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe he is talking to someone or he is in his room relaxing." I explained.

"Hey, what do you guys think about Jean?" Cooper asked.

"Jean? Same as I usually think a cool character or person at this point."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool in "real life"." Sarah replied.

"He's nice." Rosie said.

"Decent, I suppose." Chloe spoke. "Why do you even care?"

"No reason, just wanted to see your opinions on him."

"Why did you even want to know our opinions about him and why Jean, it can't be that Sasha girl?"

"It's nothing, let's just drop it." Cooper looked down to himself. I will ask him questions about him and Jean but I'll just drop it.

"Losers!" We turned around and saw Andrea, Jake, Cody, Elliot, Lizabeth, and the girl I will call Woman-chan because it hard to pronounce her nickname. "Time for our second and last training for the day." We sighed and got up from our seats.

After a long day of stretching, we have to fight each other unfortunately we can't fight what we pick and I was chosen to fight Cooper.

"I have to fight a girl?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter what my gender or sex is. It's like fighting with the same sexy anyways. It really doesn't matter."

"But… I don't fight girls, my father told me not to."

"Well since you're here, you may as well. Plus my mother told me to fight anyone who is messing with me or whatever I have to."

"Well I don't necessary –" I kicked his leg. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Then fight me, you punk!" I smirked.

"But–"I kicked his leg harder. "Okay, stop it!"

"Not until you fight me back." He sighed.

"Fine, I will." He throws his fist at me but I grabbed it.

"Seriously, have your father ever taught you how to fight? Did your friends even teach you?"

"No, I'm quite in the classy side on town, you know. We don't really fight."

"That's sad, I guess there is a big difference of a poor person and a rich person and not just the money."

"Well, let's begin our fight then."

"Ok then, I will like to challenge you!"

"Don't try to make an anime reference, I won't understand."

"Ok…" I lift my leg up and about to kick his waist but he grabbed it.

"Are you trying to beat me to death like that? Can you at least go easy on me? I'm new to this!" I sighed.

"Aw fine, just let go of my leg please." He dropped my leg. "We will do fist to fist fight then on easy mode. It will be like Mortal Combat!"

"What's that?"

"Not important now since you didn't get the reference because you don't know it, so let's go." After the fight, we start talking to each other.

"How come you never fight Chloe?"

"I never wanted to, besides she wasn't worth the fight anyways. Also I am a lazy ass."

"I see, do you think you and Chloe will get along?"

"I don't know, will we? I personally don't care if we don't still, as long as I don't get killed I'll be ok."

"It's like you don't care about socialize."

"I don't that's why I have small amount of friends. But small amount of friends are your true friends are your true friends I guess, unlike a whole dons of them. Sarah and Niall know my hatred for people and they are ok with it. Niall hates people and Sarah understands why I hate people. If you have to lie about some truth to your friend who didn't like it, they are not true friends."

"Are you full of quotes or some shit?"

"Maybe so but these are the words I have wrote in my story coming from my mouth, so I'm 80% true. Also, I like to sound smart."

"I see, so the words from your mouth which are the words in your story are "facts" from your heart?"

"Correct, and I want to sound smart."

"Do you really hate people?"

"Of course."

"Explains everything."

"Yes it does."

"Why do you like horror?"

"I do not like horror, I _love_ horror. I do sometimes dislike it because I got super scared, but I love it because I raise with it. Without horror, I won't be who I am today and I will still write very shitty like in 6th grade. You may not understand it but I think horror is the beauty of the dark. Horror is like fear. It helps us to not do something dumb like go fight a tiger. There are many explanations why I love horror but I feel like you're going to get bored by that." I sighed. "Why do you like romance?"

"It's because I'll never find that perfect girl or boy in my life." Boy? "So when I read romance books, I can fantasies about being with that one. Sometimes, it makes sad that I can't date anyone who is the one for me and actually like me."

"Why is that?"

"One, my father don't want me to date anyone because he thinks it will distract me from school. Second, no one actually likes me or just not the one for me in school. It's kind of a shock, but it's the truth. The last girl I secretly have to date only like me because of my money. It was quite sad really so I decided to go for guys instead but –"

"Boys? Are you bisexual?"

"Yes, I am. Surprise huh? I didn't expect myself to like men either but hey it's not like I choice to be. Anyways, I was going for guys now after dating her but I couldn't find or at least see any guy who was gay or at least bisexual so I gave up with secretly dating and decided to do school work. You know, listen to my father for once. I feel like he was right though. Maybe dating does distract me."

"It's like you told me your whole life story."

"I probably did, I feel like I can trust you."

"It's weird, people can trust me but I can't trust people."

"All the time?"

"Most of the time."

"Ok everybody, training is over for now! We will be practicing your balance tomorrow!

"Thank god, this is like P.E or something." He whispered himself.

"I hate P.E."

"Me too."

**…**

At night, we was eating dinner, have been starving since like a year well felt like a year. I grabbed my food and put my food on Sarah's table.

"Can you watch my food? I need to get my notebook."

"Sure, I will watch the hell out at your food!" I smirked and walked away. I walked around, going to my room until I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I turned around and looked up. It was Lizabeth.

"Whatever just watch where you're going next time!"

"R-right…" I was going to walk to my room until Lizabeth grabbed my arm. "Yes?"

"I have a question for you. Do you like Levi?"

"N-no, I just met him! I cannot just like someone already!"

"Oh ok, I was just asking because I saw you talking to Levi."

"Ma'am, we are just friends and if you're going to ask if I joined for Levi: no I didn't. I joined because I wanted see if this is the only way to go back home. I am certainly that I did not plan to join for Levi."

"Is that true?"

"Certainly ma'am, why are asking these questions anyway?"

"It's none of your business anyways," She let go of my arm. "Now go do what you needed to do." Lizabeth walked away, doing her own business. It was obvious she likes Levi now but I didn't care. I have better things to do besides some high school drama like. I went inside of my room and saw Eren reading one of my notebooks from my backpack.

"What are you doing?" Trying to sound calmly, Eren turned around and looked at me shockingly.

"Um…uh…nothing…"

"Why are reading my journal?"

"J-journal? You mean this is the notebook with all your personal problems you put?" I nodded.

"Yes, what were you trying to do instead?"

"I…um…trying to read one of your stories, I heard you're a writer so I thought it will be nice to read one…"

"Please get out."

"Ok!" Eren dropped my notebook and left the room quickly. He turned around and looked at me. "Um…if you're having any problems that are bothering you can talk to me."

"Ok." He nodded and closed the door behind him. I sighed. I think I should have taken my food to my room because it's so peaceful in here. I grabbed my notebook and pencil. I left the room and went back to the diner. I went to Sarah's table and sat down with Niall and Sarah.

"Are you going to write your story here?"

"Yeah, if I have idea right now. I want to at least write something to make me focus or feel more comfortable around here. I'm not going home tomorrow."

Oh ok, what are you writing about?"

"Well, I haven't start writing about but I have this idea that a young girl around 1995 moving to her new house who has multiple personality disorder killing around people in friendly town. That's all I have so far. It could be a horror story."

"Why not try another genre like romance? You're probably very good at it if you try it out."

"Maybe romance comedy but not serious romance like romance drama or romance horror."

"You'll never know if you never try it."

"Um…I guess you're right." Sometimes, I didn't like when Sarah was right at things like this. "But I really don't like romance."

"Is it because you think it's unrealistic?"

"Yes."

"Jazzy, you just haven't found that guy who will care you and some other romance shit. You should try it!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, have you notice Cooper have been acting strange every time he is with Jean? I mean he's kind of acting weird right now." I looked at Cooper talking to Jean alone. Maybe he secretly likes him.

"Well, I am not going to say anything."

"What?"

"Nothing, maybe he is shy towards Jean because of his…hair…"

"I guess?"

"Yeah…" I cannot believe she bought that, I totally just got that from my ass.

"Anyways, have you talked to Levi lately today?"

"No, I haven't talk to him since morning. He must be busy."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know maybe something like…TITANS?!"

"Slaying titans? He cannot be just doing that all day."

"Maybe he discussing about us." We looked at Niall. "I'm just saying…"

"Do you really think they are?"

"Of course, when I left you guys I was going to go to my room but I saw Levi talking to Hanji and Erwin. I hide behind the wall and listen to their conversion. They were discussing about how weird we all got into this world and trying to figure it out how we got here. Then later, they talked about Jasmine."

"Me?"

"Yes, Levi talked about you." I blush a little. "He said about how compare you two have for now."

"Well um…ok…"

"What else they talk about?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing much, just titans and Eren."

"Oh ok, do you think they have anything sweet around here?"

"I kind of doubt it but you never know."

I yawned. "I'm quite tired, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, good night!"

"Night."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! THIS CHAPTER IS 10,200 WORDS! This is the longest chapter I have ever done in my life! Wow! Well this chapter isn't really a serious chapter but hey whatever. I was enjoying writing this. I hope you guys enjoy! Please support this story in Wattpad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any anime in this chapter. Only Jack, Jasmine, Sarah, Niall, Cooper, Chloe, Rosie, Elliot, Cody, Lizabeth, Byre-chan, and Andrea. Basically all the characters I made. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fun Times in AOT World**

It took us a month to talk to Mikasa, Erwin, Ymir, and Christa. Coop and I have become great friends while Chloe was just ignoring us. Rosie talks to us for a while and goes back talk to Chloe. Maybe she was close to Chloe than anyone else when we were at our world.

"My god, my ass hurt right now! I wish we can have a break for once! All the things we have been doing are tiring!" Sarah complained at the lunch table.

"Tomorrow, you will be having a break but you have to clean around the mansion though." Eren said.

"Besides, you have been improving so much anyways." Mikasa stated.

"Jasmine, do you have anything to say about this?"

"Oh…" I looked down, "I really want some sweets…"

"Of course, you do! You're L from Death Note although you guys wouldn't know about him."

"Who's L?" Eren asked.

"Jasmine's boyfriend,"

"You have a boyfriend?" Mikasa asked.

"No, no! He's not my _actual_ boyfriend. He's a fictional character that I admire! Nothing more!"

"Oh ok…what does he do?" You know this is weird to explain to an anime character I like about an anime character I love from a different anime.

"Oh well…he's smart…and…some things that as do from the future… Yup…"

"Oh come on Jazzy, why don't you tell them how_ beautiful_ L is to you." Sarah, I am going to slap you all the way to the Americas.

"Well why don't you tell Mikasa all about how _god sexy_ Eren is like you told me yesterday?" Sarah looked at me shockingly and Eren blush a little while Mikasa kind of looking at Sarah the death stare.

"Um…well…you're trying to get Levi under your pants!"

"Oh now you just saying false facts but seriously you really think is hot."

"Oh my god, he's right there!"

"I have no words for this."

"We always do something like this in front of people for some reason. We are weird people." I explained.

"I see…" Mikasa said.

"Hey guys!" Armin walked up to Mikasa and Eren. "How are you guys?"

"We have been fine; we are just hanging out with Sarah and Jasmine."

"Oh ok, I believe…Jasmine is the strongest out of everyone here?"

"Yeah!" Eren answered. "I can't believe you will be so strong, Jazzy!"

"I probably got my strength from my mother, strange huh?"

"Yeah, your mom must be one strong of a lady!"

"Yeah, her mom is! Also they both seem to react to pain late, watch!" Sarah slapped my arm.

"…ow…"

"See!"

"Wow!"

"I'm so tired." I mumbled. And then suddenly I remember that one Attack on Abridge video which it was so funny. I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Armin asked. I stopped giggling.

"Nothing, I just remember something funny." If only Attack on Titan world was really like that, it will be whole lot better.

**…**

The very next day, I woke up and stood up from my bed, rubbing my eyes. Thank goodness, we don't have to do training or schooling today, I am way too lazy to do anything today. Please we are not going to clean around the palace again.

"Good morning." OH SHIT! I opened my eyes and saw Levi. This is like a thing between us. He just magically appears in my room when I wake up. I guess this is the only way to start talking to each other apparently

"Um…hey…"

"Sorry for not talking to you for a while, have been busy."

"You have your reasons, I have been busy too. Ever since I agree to join the Scout Regiment, I have been doing training, schooling and writing stories. It isn't easy, it's like school but more exercises."

"Do you ever have a break from writing? You seem to write some much without breaks."

"Only when I'm having a writer's block, they suck ass really." Levi walked up to my bed and sat down next to me.

"How has been Eren doing?"

"Very fine, on the first day of training, he tries to read one of my fictional stories but accidentally was reading my journal. Luckily, I caught him reading it, but since then he has been nice to me and everyone else."

"Have you been making new friends?"

"Yup, I never expect that though."

"Why?"

"Well…nothing… It's nothing too important anyways…"

"Don't trust me?"

"Oh I do, trust me I do! It's just that…" I paused and looked at myself. "I'm not like everyone else I guess. I can't just tell my feelings to someone I know for one month, I…I just need some time…"

"I see…"

"Yeah, anyways what have YOU been doing lately? I don't really like talk about myself."

"Me neither, well I just didn't do much. All I did was discuss about some things to Hanji and Erwin and then kill some titans that we heard coming close to this are. Not much really." More interesting than my life really.

"Oh, seems more interesting than what I have been doing all month. I just have running my ass off and do some easy tests."

"At least you'll be powerful to kill titans."

"Well yes but I'm lazy asshole who just wants to eat some fucking cake." Levi smirked.

"I see that."

"Yuppie, so I have freaking training today?"

"No, just cleaning around the place. I'm a neat person." I already know that by watching the show

"So you just came here tell me dress up and go clean?"

"Kind…of…"

"Awesome."

"Mostly, I just came to see and talk to you."

"You have the time for me now?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want to talk about besides titans and shit?" I got off the sheets and looked at Levi.

"Well, tell me more about yourself."

"Um…well…I live with only my mom and grandma."

"Siblings?"

"Um…no…no I don't…not anymore…" He looked at me shockingly, realizing what I meant.

"I am sorry about your sibling, Jasmine."

"No, no it's ok. I was only 10 when I lost her. I'm 16 now, it only have been 6 years anyways. It's just best to forget about it."

"Sorry for asking."

"Don't worry about it, it was long time anyways. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm the only child." So he isn't Mikasa's long lost brother…interesting or maybe he just doesn't know it yet.

"Oh…ok… I guess we are alike. Do you like sleeping late?"

"No, I usually get exhausted early."

"Maybe we can stay up late at nighttime one day."

"To do what?" Should I say? I should totally say it! I want to see his reaction to it if I say it.

"Sexual things, you know?" I winked at him. I watch him trying to hold a laugh but completely fail. I laughed with him. "I'm just kidding."

"I can't believe I laughed at that."

"I'm full with randomness, Levi."

"And somehow you success to make me laugh."

"Amazing."

"Well, you should get dress now. I'll be with Hanji cleaning."

"Ok." Levi gets up and left my room. It's nice to talk to Levi. I put on the uniform and left my bedroom. I saw Sarah holding her phone. I raised my eyebrow up.

"Why do you have your phone out? Isn't it quite pointless?"

"It's because we are cleaning the palace today and I don't want to clean the place without music! This phone will be so useful!"

"I'll be cleaning alone, Sarah."

"Man, you're such a loner! We should work together! It will be a lot easier that way! Come on Jasmine, it will be fun!"

I sighed, "Ok then,"

"Yay, friendship is magical!"

"Don't say that ever again. I almost wanted to kill myself."

"Aw anything happy makes you feel bad for some reason. Also I'm not even brony I just wanted to say that!"

"Can we just start cleaning already?"

"OK!"

We started cleaning an empty room with Cooper and Niall. Sadly, it wasn't fun as I thought it will be (actually I knew it was going to be boring). Later, we clean–plot twist–another empty room! Wow, I haven't been this shock since that the video games magazine was actually full with video games.

"I'm so tired." I mumbled. We were cleaning with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Eren walked up to me.

"Hey Jazzy, are you tired?"

"Yes but only a little."

"Hm…" He walked up really close to me. "I can tell you have really bad dark circles under your eyes!" He leans closer to my face.

"Please give me some personal space at least if you're going to check out my dark circles that will be very nice of you."

"Oh sorry!" Eren lean back away from my face, "I didn't mean to be that close on your face." I just nodded. I was way too tired to give a care. Well it can be worse; it can be like cleaning the whole school in the hot sun with my English annoying loud classmates. I prefer this than that. At least there weren't any annoying sounds in here.

Now thinking about it, I act like I did want them to die in this moment. They were such a huge pain in the ass for me. They never just shut up and listen for once. Sometimes, I feel worse for the teacher than the students. Maybe because I was or am too mature for my age or I just know things that they don't know. Or maybe I was just easily get annoyed by people. Who knows?

Sometimes I just wish I can be like everyone else so I can be _normal_ like everyone else so I can fit in or something like that. I guess this is what happens for wanting to be an interesting person. I guess interesting is weird in my world. What am I ever thinking this? This has nothing to do in the moment. What the fuck brain?

I saw Levi coming inside the room with his broom. This must be the funniest thing he has ever done in his life at this moment. I never really do cleaning because I was always too lazy to clean and when I do clean, it's usually with music. And that is very impossible now since Sarah's phone is probably going to die.

"Hey Levi, can Jasmine take a quick break? She seems really tired." Eren spoke.

"No, no I'm fine. I just…I didn't get enough sleep last night. It is very normal to me to be so tired, in a little while I'm going to be fully awake. I do this all the time at home. Trust me; I'll be fully awake later."

"I'll be watching her, Eren." Eren nodded.

"How come guys are always over on you?" Sarah whispered to me.

"If guys are, I will have been popular in school being known as a female version womanizer or something like that." I whispered back.

"Huh, you have a point." Levi walked up to me. Of course, Levi was a short man but even I was shorter than him. At least he feels good about something, he's taller than me. "Hi Levi, how are you?" Sarah smiled.

"Good."

"Wow, you're like Jasmine! You're plain but nice to talk to and can be fun at times!" He nodded. "Well, I'll be going now! Bye!" Sarah walked away from us and walked to Eren. She probably trying makes Eren her boyfriend or someone's boyfriend (either Levi or Armin).

"Um…so, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just watching you to not fall asleep and hurt yourself. Also, to talk to you and be away from Hanji before she force me to do something with Eren. I have a feeling she is going to try to do something again."

"Does she do it only for once a month?"

"Possibly yes."

"Oh…sucks to be you…"

"We need to get to cleaning now."

"_You_ need to get to cleaning; _I _have to get to cleaning."

"You hate cleaning?"

"I never said that, I'm just too lazy to clean. I'm lazy person. Anyways, let's get to clean now like you say."

Levi and I were cleaning up the area even if I really don't want to. Sarah, Niall, and Chloe were cleaning the main characters' rooms. Eren and Armin went to clean our rooms. Rosie and Mikasa clean the diner/kitchen room and Jean and Cooper clean the practice room.

I haven't seen Christa, Ymir, Connie, Sasha and Levi's new teammates for today. Maybe they were looking for something or protecting us from the titans.

As I clean the hallway, I looked up and saw a spider web on the corner of the wall. I hate spider webs and I hate to have it on me. I saw something black though, I walk close to it and quickly hit to the other wall away from the spider web, looking at it frighten. My heart was racing like a speed car on a huge race. I couldn't clean or even move. Was it…

A black widow?

I was always more afraid of _THEM_ than others because of their appearance and that scary movie I have seen about them when I was little.

Levi walked up to me. "What's wrong? You look frighten, did you see a ghost?"

I pointed at the spider web. "S-spider..." Levi walked to the spider web.

"That small thing?"

"I'm terrified of spiders."

He sighed. "I'll kill it then, if it makes you feel better."

"You do that; I'll be SUPER far away from you." I walked away and watch Levi try to kill it with his boom. For some reasons my eyes wonder down to his butt. You know this reminds me those pictures I keep seeing on the internet and shockingly, his ass was so much better than on the internet. I kind of want to grab it. I shouldn't think like this towards an anime character but who is here to judge me besides Levi? No one can read my mind so I'm fine.

"I killed it." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at his face.

"Oh thanks…"

He nodded. "Just try to kill it next time."

"Um yeah that won't happen, I can't kill spiders."

"Why?"

"Um, it's because when they are going to take over the world–because it will happen soon–they won't kill me for not smashing their people and letting me live to be their bitch of course."

"You're overthinking it."

"I know, but the point of this is that spiders make me shit myself. Well not literally but still. They are scarier than Five Days of NOT Going to Sleep because of Freddie's."

"What is that?"

"A huge shit storms, that's what."

"Shit storms?"

"Shit. Storm. All the way!"

"Is this something you guys created in your century?"

"Yeah but some of us, only real weird people like me say that shit."

"So it's all about categories in your century?"

"Possibly with shitty ass music that is popular which people usually make it as a parody or a joke, something like that."

"You must hate your century."

"I guess I just prefer the late 20th century. I'm just a teenage after all so I don't know anything yet. The 20th century was full of crazy ass shit like a deadly war."

"Deadly…war?"

"Yes, World Wars."

"Nations against…nations?"

"Yes, wasn't long ago. But my century don't really give a fuck. At least in my nation, I think. My people just have giggles out of it now, my people is so fucking weird."

"And what you think is normal? It seems like you don't say yourself that you are normal."

"I don't know…you?"

"You think I'm normal?"

"You seem pretty normal but I'm sure you have done some crazy shit other than killing titans. Everyone has."

"You're correct; I have done some crazy shit besides Hanji making me do shit."

I smirked. "How crazy?"

"I can't say anything around here though. You never know Hanji is listening and may use it for some black mail to force me to do something."

"Correct, Shorty Levi!" Hanji walked inside and walked to us. "Wow and I thought I will get some information when Jasmine is around!"

"You were listening to our conservation this whole time?"

"Yup! Also I will like to learn more about this "World Wars" thing. It sounds quite interesting! Nations against nations, sounds so interesting to learn in your world! Are you guys from the future or something?"

"Um…yeah I guess…" I lied.

"Cool! Did we humans defeat all the titans forever?" I didn't want to lie to Hanji and Levi but I don't know how they will react if I told them that I was in a world where their world doesn't exist at all and spoil all the events in the show (even though people already spoiled it anyways).

"Well um…I don't know much about it. I think our people forgot about it like it was a bad memory. We don't really learn about titans coming over to this world although we did learn about the Black Death and all those types of stuff. Never about titans or anything. Maybe it's just my nation because it wasn't born yet."

"Oh ok, well about that World War thing, what nation died?"

"None I suppose, gladly, in World War 2 it was a fight between my nation and Japan but they are cool now." If they won't, there wouldn't be AmeriPan (America and Japan). I don't know if I can survive without AmeriPan. Also I probably won't be able to watch anime in this nation. Basically I won't survive if they weren't cool.

"What is your nation?"

"…" Well, wasn't America was being discover around this century? I mean he is a very young nation compare to all the European and Asian (and Australia but I don't know jack shit about the continent) countries. "…I don't think my nation was found yet, my nation is very young compare where we are, but my nation is America, United States of America."

"America? An interesting name for it. Do you like it?"

"No, I rather go somewhere else. It just seems doesn't suit me very well. By the way, what country am I in?"

"Germany." Oh, no worry everyone acts so serious and fucking potatoes on the show. This explains fucking everything!

"Oh, I was always interested in Germany since I learned about the World Wars." Especially all of the GerIta (Germany and Italy) fan fictions and picture I see on the internet.

"Germany is nice to stay, not sure how it is now."

"Everyone thinks well not everyone, just the idiots, Germans is a Nazi while Hetalia fans just throw in the word "awesome" for no reason." I mumbled. "I'm sure Germany is a nice country even now, although all the shit he did."

"He?"

"Oh I mean "it", sorry." Hetalia got in my head while talking.

"No worries, you just gave it a gender, that's all." Actually I kind of didn't but ok. "Actually let's say Germany is a person and his sex is a male. It will be tons of fun!"

"Oh yes, very fun."

"Why not just give him a name?" Levi asked sarcastically.

"Ludwig," That was Germany's real name in Hetalia. "Ludwig sounds fitting."

"You're right, it does sound fitting! Maybe we can name all the nations and give them a gender!" And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how Hetalia was made. Now we just need put stereotypes as their personalities and some yaoi and will be fully be Hetalia! Yay!

"Sounds quite fun."

"We can do that on break, well if we have break! It will be education and fun! Shorty Levi?"

He sighed, "I'll join if you stop calling me that."

"Shorty Levi? I found it very cute and fitting."

"Well…will you like to be called "Short Jasmine" then?"

"That was my nickname from middle school so I probably don't care. My mom called me worse."

"Like what?" Hanji asked.

"Dork for example."

"Oh wow, that has to be embarrassing to say that in front of people."

"Yeah, my mom did it many times and it was pretty embarrassing at first but I'm use to that shit. I embarrass myself more than my mom and that says a lot."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Only once, although I will like to not talk about what happened between us. It's pretty awkward to talk about it."

"Oh ok, anyways I should be going now. Levi seems like to he wants to talk to you alone, if you know what I mean…"

"We're not like that, Hanji." Levi spoke.

"Not yet!" Hanji giggled and walked away.

**…**

I miss reading Death Note fan fictions. I miss reading L making out with Light during an interesting story. I remember in school when we was learning about mental illness and it reminded me of a lot like Light because I know Light Yagami (or should I say Light Imagay, haha) is fucking insane.

What I'm thinking about right now isn't important and actually has nothing to do what we are talking about right now. Actually they're talking about naming countries like the creator of Hetalia and giving personality and shit. Basically they are talking about Hetalia without yaoi, well not yet of course. Probably Sarah is making almost all the countries guys and their names have to be the names that they were given to the nations.

Even though Hetalia is awesome show to watch when I just want to laugh, I prefer Death Note when it comes with plot. I want to be on my computer drooling on my shirtless sexy L-san picture. I want to lick his face. I'm into a guy who eats nothing but sweets, dark circles and looks creepy and needs help. Don't care, he is sexy to me.

I was sitting a larger table than the usual tables I sit with my friends. I was with the cast of the anime and Levi's new teammates, talking about what Hani and I was talking about earlier.

For some odd reason, I was really fucking tired. I haven't been this tired since I had to run at some bull shit P.E test and have to deal with biology and geometry at the same day. I'm surprise I haven't faint yet after all the shit I have to do every single day. Schooling about titans, the fighting, the Scout Regiment, training, all those stuff every fucking day like running and fighting each other. Also sometimes clean the palace because Levi's fetish for cleaning and maybe get to see titans (well for me, Sarah and Niall, everyone else was too scared) because Hanji. Man, I don't know how the characters can do this every day but I was slowly getting use to it. I was getting use to all of this shit, it was like a usual thing I do in my life. Was I truly going to stay in this world forever and become one of them? Who knows, it's just oddly enough for me to be so tired from cleaning already.

"Jazzy," Christa called me, "Do you want to name Japan?"

"Oh yeah, how about Kiku?"

"That's lovely! Mostly Sarah disagree all the names we gave for the nations so Sarah named them all."

"It's a Hetalia thing, you wouldn't understand!" Sarah explained.

"How about we can be the nations and just act along?" Eren asked.

"That's an amazing idea, Eren!"

"Ok um…I'll be Belarus."

"I guess I'll be Russia." Mikasa said. What a fitting nation for her! They both wear scarfs and they are scary, this is perfect!

"I'll be Italy! Italy is so cute!" Sarah smiled to herself.

"You pictured Italy already?! Lucky! I want to be um…I know India!" Hanji said.

"I'll be Switzerland, I guess." Levi spoke.

"I called Germany then." Niall said.

"I'll be Ukraine then?" Armin said.

"Britain sounds nice." Chloe spoke.

"France then!" Rosemarie smiled.

"Finland since my nation isn't born yet." Cooper said.

"Um I'll be Lithuania then." Christa said.

"Any nation that allies her nation!" Ymir put his arm around Christa's neck.

"Then you're Poland, Ymir. I'm going to be Denmark!" Sasha said.

"Sweden?" Jean said.

"I'll be Taiwan!" Elliot spoke. "You should be Norway, Andrea! And Lizabeth will be Turkey and Cody will be Greece! Byre-chan will be Thailand and Jake will be Hong Kong when they come back!"

"I'll be China." Connie said. "What are you going to be, Jasmine?"

"Oh um…" Well everyone took 2 of my favorite countries except one and Canada don't exist yet so…only one nation I can be and I was choice it anyways. "Japan, I am Japan."

"What a fitting nation for you, Jazzy!" I nodded.

Later on, we have been talking about things that are historian (before 1600s) and all of that stuff. We even made Levi a little mad which it was hilarious! I almost smirk. Almost. Not quite. I was enjoying myself, thinking about all Hetalia references I can throw in if only it happened after but I guess not. There was some hint yaoi around the place and gayness was mostly on Jean and Cooper and Christa and Ymir. I guess sucks to be Jean but Cooper seems to be enjoying with himself plus he's bisexual so I have no worries for him. It was one jolly good time!

**…**

The very next day I saw Byre-chan (although my nick name for her was Woman because I couldn't think of a better nick name than that and I didn't want to name her "Byre-chan", it was just awkward for me at least) and Jake finally here with more food for all of us. I thought we will already have enough food but I guess not.

We quickly eat our breakfast which it's the almost same every day food but I wasn't going to complain and be the picky eater as I usually be.

Sarah, Niall, Cooper and I start walking down to our "school" room together. It was nice to learn more about titans than I usually knew about. I use to learn how to just kill a titan and that the titans are nearly immortal but I learned the reasoning of their nearly immortality. Although there was more questions that I still have left: why will they only eat humans and not animals? Is there some sort of reasoning why? Why will they do this, knowing losing so many lives?

"Today we are leaning about how titans were arriving and how these walls and all. This is going to be interesting! This is something I always wanted to learn!" Sarah spoke.

"Yeah me too, it will be perfect for something for someone." Niall said.

"What are you working on?" Cooper asked Niall.

"Nothing much, it seems Jasmine will use everything she learned here into her yaoi fan fiction." I looked at Niall shockingly.

"No I won't! That isn't true! I don't use everything I learn into a yaoi fan fiction! That is completely totally a lie!"

Niall smirked. "I knew that will give you a reaction." I rolled my eyes.

We walk inside the room and take our seats. I was next to Chloe which it is probably bad luck but I don't care now. The person who was teaching all of this was Lizabeth who is pretty upset that I was passing every test she gave us. She even gave me a much harder test but I had 98% correct on the test somehow. It was strange for me to even pass all the tests that a fictional world gave me. I guess I'm just that smart.

"Ok everyone; today we are learning about how the first titan has arrived causing more titans appear to wash off all in in humanity. In 1379 at Japan, the very first titan arrives, eating some at our people. A huge army tries to defeat the titan but they nearly did everything to kill it. Only 2 years later, more titans arrive and it was about 15 of them eating more of us. Us, humans were running for their lives and try to see ways how to kill them. Sadly it causes more people to die and only around 20,000 people have survived in Japan. People in Japan were slowly dying and try to move to western countries as quick as possible,

"Sadly only around 5,000 people made it while others die by starvation or eaten by a titan. The popularity was taken by titans at Japan in 1292. There were no more humans in Japan. In 1299 almost becoming 1300, the titans start moving around Asia and very few in Europe."

"That has to be terrible but how was first titan was made?" Sarah asked.

"We're not sure but there is a theory that titans were humans back then. It's just a theory though," Sarah nodded. "Any more questions before we can continue?" Cooper raised his hand. "Yes Cooper?"

"Why titans eat humans but not animals?'

"…" Lizabeth paused for a moment. "I will like to know why also. Maybe it will help us a lot better, Cooper." Cooper nodded.

"Um you may continue now."

Lizabeth took a deep breath. "In 1304, humans were slowly going into extinction because of the titans. So everyone started to build walls after walls to protect ourselves from dying. The walls were complete in Germany and other nations. The walls in Germany are these: the Wall of Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. The Wall of Maria was destroyed by Colossal Titan that was taller than the 50 tall wall. The Wall Rose was destroyed but thankfully saved."

"So that's what happened in the show…" Rosie mumbled. "Ms. Young, who saved the Wall of Rose?"

She sighed. "Eren Jaeger did, he turned into his titan form and saved the wall."

"What a hero!"

Chloe raised her hand. "How did Eren save it?"

"All he did was blocking the opened gate with a rock, that's it."

"Ok."

I raised my hand for the first time. "Um…this doesn't really have anything with the lesson, it's more personal but why did you want to join the Scout Regiment? Do you know what happened from the last one? I heard that they were killed."

Lizabeth looked at me shocking. "Well…why do you want to know?"

"I asked because I am very interested what made you want to join something such dangerous that can cost you your life."

"I…I…" She took a deep breath. "I'm only really doing this to give revenge to the titans who killed my parents. The titans ate my parents when I was only 14 years old. I'm 18 now and I'm killing titans until I die."

I nodded. "I see I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Lizabeth." She just nodded.

"Well um…let's get to work."

After that class, we quickly start stretching for the balance test finally like how Eren did it in around episode 3 or 4 at outside. Gladly we are finally doing something like the show.

"I cannot believe we finally are going to do something from the show! After all that training and schooling should pay off! Well mostly the training really did something for us but still! We should A's this!" Sarah said softly, trying to not let anyone but us.

"Guys, are you guys ready for it? It's harder than you think!" Elliot came inside outside with Andrea.

"I'm ready." Niall said.

"Ok! Come over here, Niall!" Niall nodded and followed Elliot; Elliot put the 3D maneuver around on Niall. "All set?" Niall nodded. Andrea rounded the stick around to make Niall a little bit. Niall stood there like nothing happened.

"Wow! Not even struggling! Quite amazing Niall!" Elliot clapped. "I'm so impressed! My first try was a huge struggle! But you're a natural!"

"I'm very impressed also! My first time was hard but I made it." Andrea clapped at Niall.

"Great job, Niall!" Sarah yelled giving him thumbs up. They put him down to the ground and remove the 3D maneuver off of him.

"Who is next?"

"Oh ME! I'm next!" Elliot nodded and took Sarah with him. "Wish me luck! I nod. They have done the same thing to Sarah; they make Sarah high and see her balance. Sarah was struggling a little but able to not to fall.

"Yeah, I did it! Hooray! I'm amazing!" Sarah smiled brightly.

"Good job Sarah! A little struggle but amazing!" Elliot commented.

"Nicely done, Sarah." Andrea said. Sarah was put down and walked up to me.

"Next please!"

Rosie walked up to them proudly and let them put the 3D maneuver on her. Chloe walked up to see Rosie. "I hope she passes." Chloe whispered.

""I'm sure she will, Chloe." Chloe looked at me shockingly.

"Um…yeah…she will…" Chloe looked down at the ground. I'm glad that Chloe wasn't being the person who was in school. Maybe Chloe was pretending to be a bitch because of school.

"Ah, I did it Chloe!" Rosie ran up to her.

"I'm proud, I'll be next."

"Good luck, Chloe!" Chloe nodded walked to them. "She is such a good friend, Jazz." I looked at her and nodded. "Are you nervous?"

"…yes."

"Don't worry, you'll do great! You're the strongest girl in the training! I'm sure you'll do great! No need to worry! Besides it's not like we are doing those tests that Lizabeth give us. Those are hard!"

"They're easy as a pie."

"That's because you watched the show!"

"Actually I learned things that weren't even on the show."

"Really? They didn't even show how titans appear?"

"No, just the fact the Wall of Maria was destroyed by Colossal Titan and Eren closing the gate of Wall Rose. That's pretty much it."

"Oh… If I live and escape this world, I'm going to watch the show now!" I nodded. "Is Attack on Titan your number one favorite show?"

"No, it's Sarah's number one favorite. I like a show called Death Note much better than this show."

"What's better about that show?"

"I guess I'm just into thriller, crime, psychology, and all that types of stuff. Including a serial killer there, I like learning about serial killers."

"Oh maybe I'll watch that too!"

"I passed." Chloe walked up to Rosie.

"That's amazing to hear, Chloe!"

"Hey Jazzy," Cooper put his hand on my shoulder. "Wish me good luck, I'm not good at this balance shit especially I never seen the show."

I nodded. "Good luck." He walked up to Elliot and Andrea.

"I wonder if he can pass it." Rosie spoke.

"I hope so, I don't want him to have to do everything again or be sent to the Wall of Rose."

"I'm sure he'll pass even if barely pass. He is smarter than Rosie and I to be honest. Although he is barely smart to you, Sarah, and Niall." Chloe said.

"Yeah you're right, Chloe."

"I'm glad you two are finally seemed getting along now! I thought you two will never get a long! Hooray!"

"Yeah…" I saw Cooper running to me with a smile on his face. He obviously passed by telling on his face.

I smirked. "That's great to hear, Cooper."

"Now it's your turn!"

My heart starts racing like a running speed car again. "M-my turn? O-ok then…" I started walking to Elliot and Andrew with their bright smiles.

"Jasmine, are you ready?" I just nodded. I was quite nervous because I was fear to fail the test. "Ok, stay calm. Don't worry about anything." Elliot put the 3D maneuver around on me and check if it was fully on and nothing was broken or anything. Elliot walk back away from me and gave me a wink as if he was saying good luck. Andrea made go up a little high and watch me trying to keep my balance. I took a deep breath and try to keep my balance. It almost remembered me when I'm on the bus, standing because there were no more seats left, trying to not to fall on the ground or trying not to step on someone's foot. It was quite challenging but I was able to keep my balance shockingly.

"Wow Jazzy, you're good as Niall! Well done!" Elliot commented.

Andrea put me down on the ground and Elliot took the 3D maneuver off of my waist. Everyone walked up to them to hear the news.

"Good job everyone, you all has passed the easiest part we ever had so far!" Andrea clapped for us.

"What?! That was easy part of it?! What the hell if the hardest one then?!" Cooper asked shockingly.

"How to kill a titan is pretty challenging part out of all them." Elliot answered.

"Yay we did it! Let's celebrate!" Rosie cheered.

"Yay." Chloe said it irony.

**…**

"So what do we win? Please let it be cake!" We were all sitting at the table, Levi said we were going to get something from him but I bet it's just something simple and stupid that we don't want or care. I wish it's cake though. I haven't eaten sweets for like a month.

"A clap from me." I fucking knew it! It was a troll plan all along! I should have been L's successor instead Near; I will have been one hell of a successor!

Levi clapped once for us. "That's it, Levi? Just a fucking clap? I wanted more than just that? Gosh, you're so mean Levi!" Rosie folded her arms. "It will have been nice if it was a simple cake! At least we will be thankfully for that!"

"It's Levi, what did you expect?" I mumbled.

"It was just the easiest part of the training; I'll probably give you something when you learn how to kill a titan, probably."

"I'm hungry for sweets now, do you guys have any?" I questioned.

"No, not that I know of. I don't eat sweets."

I sighed. "I'm going to die of not eating sweets at this rate."

"You can't live without sweets?"

"Levi, I wouldn't be as intelligent as I am if sweets didn't exist. Heck, I would have probably died if sweets aren't around. So yes, I cannot live without my loving sweets that can possibly kill you if don't eat healthy or/and exercise."

"That's quite sad, actually."

"Oh be quiet you! You just don't understand my love for sweets! Plus I'm not judging you about your love for cleaning!" He smirked.

"Hold the phone, how come on you makes him smirk and we just annoy the fuck out of him? That's fucking unfair you know! We may be annoying but aren't annoying as the other classmates in my Algebra class! They were annoying as 20 birds that are singing at the same time!" Sarah, you and your silliness.

**…**

Another month later, we really didn't learn more about titans anymore and move on to the 3D maneuver which it's exciting because I really want to fly like a bird or airplane. Also it seemed so much damn fun to fly around like it was a human's dream.

It was very interesting to learn all about them and once again I passed all the tests somehow like I was a genius. So instead of learning from Lizabeth and doing tests, I had to move on from everyone and have private lessons, moving on from 3D maneuver to the group thingy from that one episode where they discover about the Female Titan aka Annie in her titan form with Armin. I have no idea how I became so intelligent so suddenly but I guess things are just getting easier for me or something.

During a small break, I was going to talk to Sarah and Niall but then Eren ran up to me with his smile. "Jasmine, I heard you were being taught by Armin now because you are way too smart!"

"Um yeah…I don't know how I did better than anyone but I guess God is on my side for once I suppose."

"Your scores are high as Armin's!" Really? I was _that_ smart? Seriously though all I did was learn from Lizabeth and do tests. I didn't even feel like doing studying most of the time because the training. Was I becoming L?! My god! "Anyways I don't know why Levi's lazy ass can't come over here and tell you but he wants me to tell you that he will want to hang out with you at night."

"At night?"

"Yeah maybe something flirty is going on with him and you but hey whatever it's between you two. Also have you notice something going on with Cooper? He has been acting a little weird to Jean and shockingly Jean doesn't notice, well not yet." Maybe Cooper likes Jean? If so, he needs to tell me so I can pair them up and use them for my yaoi fan fiction.

"Just something that is between us, I kept a little secret from him that may answer that question of yours."

"Oh well ok… If he is ready to tell someone, tell him I'll be waiting!" I nodded, "Well I talk to you later!" I watch him walk away to Mikasa.

Learning about things with only Armin and I in the room reminded me when it was projects that we have to choose our partner I eventually end up working by myself in biology class. Although I always have so much better grade without people, still I didn't want to be alone sometimes.

"Jasmine, are you done with your test?" I nodded and gave him my test. Armin quickly checks my test answers. "Wow, 100% correct again! You are incredible!" Either I'm turning into Light Yagami or L Lawliet. I hope it's the sexy one I'm turning into.

After private lessons from Armin (actually I just realize that it sounds perverted but whatever, we really aren't doing anything anyways so I won't get any heart attack about it), I get to have my training with others. Today we get to actually fly like the wind with 3D maneuver. This will be nice!

Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha (Potato Girl) and Christa was going to teach us how to fly with them. Mikasa was teaching Chloe, Sasha teaching Sarah, Christa teaching Niall, Connie teaching Rosie, Jean of course teaching Cooper (it's like they like each other and can't be not together), and Eren was going to teach me. I was kind of hoping someone else but I'm not going to complain, I'm sure there is Eren fans will love to be me right now.

"Ok here Jasmine put the 3D maneuver on before we can do anything else." I nodded. I put on the 3D maneuver around on me.

"Is this correct?" I asked. He nodded. We went to the forest and climb up the tree and sat down on the tree branch so the titans won't reach and kill us. He explained to me what happened if the gas runs out and how I will do it. There were things I already knew from the show but just nodded like I never knew just for safety. I asked a very few questions to those I didn't know from the show. After discussing about the 3D maneuver, we finally get to the part we use it.

"Now watch me do it and then I want you to try doing it by yourself. If you falling or anything just calls for help, ok?" I nodded. I watch him fall off the tree branch and fly across to the next tree. He landed on the tree branch and looked me. He smiled. "Your turn, Jasmine!"

I nodded and took a deep breath. I aim and then fire the grapple hooks to the tree. That was plan 1 now tried to fly without getting myself in danger. I activate the gas mechanism and pull myself towards to the tree and felt the wind blowing my hair as if I was going to ride the roller coaster. I disconnect the hook and did a backflip to land on the tree branch. Holy shit I did it! That was freaking awesome!

"Good job!" He yelled, "You're a fast learner, Jasmine!" I guess I was a fast learner, I suppose. "Now let's try together now!" Oh boy, this will be exciting…

"This is probably a bad idea. Don't you should just see how long I can fly all over the place instead?"

"Naw, I want to fly with you to see how long you can survive in a minute!" Well isn't this amazing? I just nodded; I did not want to complain how he teaches me. I was the student and he was the teacher. "Now let's do this!" I saw him flying away and I took a deep breath, hoping everything will be fine. I followed him, flying and swinging around the forest with Eren.

"Jasmine, you're doing great!"

"I guess I am."

"Don't be down on yourself; you are great at it like Mikasa!" I just nodded and move on with that. I was a bit tired to be honest. Although I was enjoying myself flying around the forest with this awesome 3D maneuvers. I felt like I was a bird flying around just for fun and feeling the nice cold wind. My eyes were closed enjoying the cold wind blowing on me. I always liked the cold better than hot. I loved how the wind is blowing on me and me not on the ground like I was magical. It was great feeling. It was like I was back in my childhood where there things that made me feel like I was flying.

"Hey Jazzy," I heard Eren's voice coming to me. I slowly opened my eyes. "Jasmine, I need to talk to –" I felt Eren's body crashed to my body, making us falling down to the ground. We both fell down on the ground, bouncing off the found and Eren's body jumped on top of mine and as I was going to open my eyes, I felt his lips smashed against mines, making my eyes go big and leaving us look at each other surprise. He quickly took his lips off of mine and looked at me shockingly. Eren fans, Mikasa, and Sarah are going to kill me now but to be honest his lips were nice.

"I'm sorry Jasmine! I-I didn't mean to crash into you and then kiss you and especially like that! It was an accident I swear! I'm so–!"

"It's ok," I replied. I saw his face red as he was blushing badly either embarrassment or something else. "It's no big deal, Eren. Now please get off of me."

Eren got up and helped me off the ground. "Was that…your first kiss?"

"Luckily no I suppose, my first kiss was stolen by an infamous serial killer."

"Oh god, that has to be terrible!"

"No, shockingly it was nice. It was a good kiss for a serial killer."

"Oh, then why was it nice to you?"

"It was…sweet…like the types of food we have in my century. It was nice and sweet to kiss the serial killer. What about you? What was it your first kiss?"

"Actually shockingly, yes it was." Well, this is awkward. "It wasn't actually bad, it was nice kiss." This is really awkward.

"Oh…"

"Um…let's not talk about it to anyone…"

"I agree there are people who will kill me for that kiss."

"Um well, sorry again for kissing you."

"It's ok Eren, it's not like you killed me or whatever." He smirked.

"You're right, let's go back to the palace now."

**…**

Later on, on the day it was getting dark and it was already night time. I saw Levi sitting down on the table, probably waiting for someone. I walked up to him. "Hey fun-size, who are you waiting for? A hot date?"

"Did you forget that you're fun-size too? Anyways, I was waiting for you. Remember?" I looked at him shockingly, just suddenly remember. I totally forgot that I have a hot date with fun-size Levi at night! Levi fans will totally remember that!

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm sorry."

"No problem, anyways remember you told me about sleeping late?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I thought we can just hang out for tonight until we get extremely tired? I thought we can do that. I don't have anything to do, Hanji scares me, trying to make some gay plans for me, Lizabeth is trying to rape me, and everyone else is just there. I thought it will be nice to hang out with someone for once and you're only good person around here who doesn't want to rape me or plan gayness on me."

"Well, are you sure? You'll get dark circles on your _perfect_ face."

"I'm sure it's not bad, they are just dark circles."

"Ok but you better get used to yawing and being sleepy in the morning or evening, depend when you wake up." He nodded.

"I can handle myself, I killed many titans. I'm sure sleeping late isn't a big deal." I nodded.

"Well where you want to go so we can hang out?"

"How about the top of the palace and look at the stars?"

"Levi, we're hanging out not going on a date."

"So?"

"Fine, let's go. I'm going to get my backpack and show all the cool shit I have or weird shit I have, your choice."

We talk to each other, getting know each other a lot more. It was really nice to talk to Levi when he didn't have anything to do but watch us. He wasn't the person that everyone expected to be. He was a lot more than just Mr. Grumpy Face or Mr. Kristen Stewart/ Male version of Kristen Stewart. Even if he did hate people, he cared about people like me. As much I hate people, I didn't want any harm on them. It was strange but you know. I talked more about my century and what I just usually do. Later on, I opened my backpack and witness I had sweets all along! How the hell did I never knew about that?! This is some bull shit!

"Oh my god! I had sweets in here all along! God, I hope there are ok! Please don't let my babies be expired!" I grabbed my honey bum and checked the date. "Oh thank goodness, it's not! Finally there are some fucking sweets to eat here!"

"You seem too excited."

"Sorry, it's just that I have been dying for some fucking sweets even since I came here and have to do some training. The training is too fucking intense for me to handle! More intense than what I have to do in gym class with Chloe."

"Your gym class must be tiring for sixteen year old girl."

"Yeah especially if you're lazy. By the way how old are you?" It's because people are saying you are around your 30s but I want to learn the truth.

"…old enough…"

"Old enough to be what?"

"Old enough to join Scout Regiment." I didn't want to force him to tell what his age was but I did want to know, I guess he just don't trust me enough tell me which I understand.

"Ok, I won't push you for a number. You can tell me whenever and whatever." I made a small smile at him. I opened the honey bum paper and broke a piece. I handle it to him. "Here, have some! It may taste good!" He grabbed the piece and I bite down a piece of honey bum. Oh that's the good stuff… Don't ever change sweets for anyone, they aren't worth it.

I watch him eat the piece of the honey bum. "It tastes…good…shockingly." I smiled.

"Will you like any piece?" He nodded. I ripped a big piece from my honey bum and gave it to him. "I thought you will love a big piece." He grabbed the piece.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! You should feel special; I don't usually like sharing my sweets to anyone especially to my friends."

"What made me to be so special to able to share with me?"

"…well…I don't know… I guess you're just a special person to me. I feel like I can trust you most of the time unlike others. What made you want to hang out with me and not with anyone else? I mean it seems like you and Hanji are close each other or you and Erwin, how come you don't want to hang out with them?"

"Well at first, when Sarah said you're shy I thought it will be nice to just talk to you so you can at least have a friend at the moment but when I get to know you better, I feel like I actually have a friend to talk to besides Hanji and Erwin about almost anything. Kind of like your reason."

"Um…well…let's eat our honey bums now! This thing is really calling me." We both ate honey bums and look at the nice stars for the moment.

"You know this is actually really fun."

"Yeah, I never really spend up with someone besides my old friends at my old home and my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"I was so stupid when I was 14 years old. I should have just expected that he will do that to me. What was I thinking? A happily ever after with a serial killer? Ha, that only happens in unrealistic love stories."

"You dated a serial killer?"

"Yeah, I know that's stupid of me but I was lonely 14 year old girl and dating was quite important in middle school. The first time I met him, he was the same age as me, trying to kill me. Luck me, I survive of course. I expected that will be the end of him but I guess not. He started stalking me and funny part is that you expected an attractive serial killer will do that but in real life he wasn't really attractive. He was actually creepy-looking, very creepy-looking serial killer. He actually wasn't doing what you expected to do, he just plays around with me and that's all. He wasn't going to kill me because he thought I was different from other victims he killed, I know stupid but it was true,

"When he gave me chocolate in my locker, at lunch two girls I hated was bullying me thinking I gave those chocolate to me. I lied that my boyfriend gave it to me so they can just leave me alone. But then the girls wanted me to bring my "boyfriend" to school and I have to ask him to be my fake boyfriend but then we were becoming into a real couple. And well that's how we end up dating each other. You probably didn't ask a story but hey whatever."

"It's ok; I actually wanted to know how you ended up dating him. How did you guys broke up?"

"Well…when we were going our 3rd date, close to Valentine's Day, he just told me he didn't want to date me anymore. He never really told me the reasoning of it, but all he says was: it's him, not me but I didn't believe it. I felt like he was lying to me and it really was me that made him broke up with me. I saw him with another girl but it can possibly be his friend. I wasn't going to jump into conclusion on that but then the girl smiled at me evilly and kissed him. I feel like ripping my heart out and step on it. It was my first break up ever happened in my life. It was my first time feeling heart-breaking, I wasn't good enough, and I was just another thing to be there or a distraction. I felt like I was nothing like that other girl had. I felt I was being lied to this whole time. I ran back home and was pretty depress about it about like…almost when school was over.

"My old friends try to cheer me up but my mom was moving us to my grandma's house and started to feel alone without my old friends. I always wonder what I have done but not anymore. I don't care what I did to make him break up with him. I don't care if I wasn't hot enough for him to continue dating. We were eventually going to break up anyways, one way or another. I have more things to worry about and that is trying to get out of this world alive. A little break up will not make me down and get myself killed by a titan." I looked at Levi. "Sorry for a sad tale, I didn't want you to be upset or anything. It's just a small break up; it's not like he abuse me or anything."

"But he tried to kill you."

"Yeah but that's because he didn't know me then. Ever since we dated, he was nice to me and always gives something. We only dated like a year or half."

"He cheated on you with another girl."

"Who cares? He's just a psychopath serial killer; he doesn't have any feelings what he does. So I don't care anymore. He isn't going to help me survive from titans anyways. He's not here so let's just leave him from the past like my dead sister."

He took a deep breath. "You're strong girl. You able to get over two things."

"I only able to because my brain likes to forget things. My brain only reminds whenever it feels like it. If I want to cry, I just ask my brain to make me cry. But now I'm just asking brain to forget about the past with my serial killer ex-boyfriend." The wind starts blowing to us.

"It's cold now. Are you freezing?"

"No, I like cold weather. Where I use to live, there was no snow in the winter sadly. I am more like a winter person than summer person. I hate hot weather and the only thing I liked about summer was that I didn't have to go to school for 3 or 4 months. What type of season you like?"

"I'm more like autumn person, not too cold but not too hot. Spring is nice but I like the colors in autumn better."

"Me too, it's very pretty. That's my second favorite season."

"Jasmine," I looked at Levi. "You have something on lip, I'll wipe it off." I felt his thumb touching my bottom lip. I blush a little and looked at him shockingly. "I got it. It was a piece of your honey bum. I just notice it."

"Oh…thank you." He nodded and I smirked at him. "You're sweet."

"Um…thanks…" I saw him blush a little.

"No problem."

**…**

"Ok Jasmine, Sarah and Niall, I want this room to be perfect as always. Understand?" Levi was talking to Sarah, Niall and I the very next day to clean around the room. Not sure if he forgot what we did last night to make him want us to clean the room but hey whatever, it's Levi the cleaning freak around here.

"Yup!" Levi nodded and left this room with the door closed, leaving us alone. "Ok now that he's gone, let's play some music!"

"Yay…" Niall and I cheered of boredom.

"You guys are so not fun!"

Later we were cleaning the room with low music on so no one else will listen to the songs we listen to and then suddenly a special song comes up.

_Nee Nee PAPA (Hey, hey Papa!)_

_WAIN wo choudai (Give me wine!)_

_Nee Nee MAMA (Hey, hey Mama!)_

_Nee Nee MAMA (Hey, hey Mama!)_

_Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no (The Bolognese that I ate before,)_

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da (I cannot forget the taste!)_

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS MY SONG!" I'm not sure how to react this. Should I be happy or embarrass? "COME ON GUYS, SING ALONG! I'M GOING TO TURN IT UP!" Sarah turn the song up as loud as it can and possibly someone is looking around the room, wondering what the hell is going on. Just much of loudness is going on in this room.

"MARUKAITE CHIKYUU (Draw the circle, that's the Earth), MARKAITE CHIKYUU, MARKAITE CHIKYUU! BOKU HETALIA (I am Hetalia)! MARUKAITE CHIKYUU! JITTO MITE CHIKYUU (Look closer, that's the Earth)! HYOTTO SHITE CHIKYUU (Might be the Earth)! Boku Hetalia!"

"Holy shit this song is fucking intense for us to ourselves quiet!" Niall starts laughing at Sarah and we start singing along.

"Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai (Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen)! Nagagutsu de kanpai da HETALIA (With our boots, let's make a toast! Hetalia!)!"

Chloe bust the door opened and yelled at us, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU WEEBOOS!" Chloe left us, expecting us to be quiet.

"YEAH!"

Oh jolly good times…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I ACTUALLY WRITING NOW! YAY! These chapters are getting really long. This chapter was 8,000 words! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, it goes to the rightful owner!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Long Black-Haired Female**

"Jazzy…"

I opened my eyes; I heard a familiar female's voice in the background. I stood up and looked around the room. Am I…the ground? Why was I…? There was a hole on the roof. Where the hell am I? This can't be the palace I was at with the characters and others. I got up from the ground and looked around the room. I saw the bed and table flipped over, objects broken, and blood on the wall. Where was I?

"Jasmine…"

It's that voice again. What does it want from me? I followed the voice, trying to figure out what was happening. I slowly opened door with the cold door handle and looked around the room. My eyes were wide.

There were much of dead bodies of my schoolmates. I slowly walked inside the room and looked around.

"…" I was trying speaking a word but I could not however. I continue walking and looking around the house, trying to find a way out or anything really. Something grabbed my foot. I slowly turned around and jumped.

"Jas…mine…" I saw the dead male student I saw when it was running for his life but was eaten. He was missing his left eye and half of his body was missing. "Jasmine…" I kicked the boy in his face and quickly ran to the next door.

I have witness more of the dead bodies in this room but…they were standing up like zombies and staring at me like I have done something wrong. I quickly try to open the door behind me but it was completely locked. I looked behind me and saw the bodies walking towards me. My heart was beating very fast and I started to panic.

"Jasmine…"

My whole body was shaking, I…I couldn't move. I just stared at them shockingly, giving up on trying surviving. The dead students grabbed me, trying to me alive.

"Jasmine…"

"Jasmine…

I saw a boy with black hair and the same uniform as mines, smirking at the dead bodies eating me alive. Why was he grinning? Was he the reason why I was here? How can he even do this? I felt tears running down on my cheek as I stare at the grinning black-haired boy confused and angered.

"Jasmine…"

"Jasmine…"

"Jasmine!" I quickly opened my eyes with a surprise and saw Eren smiling at me. "Good morning, Jasmine! You're kind of a heavy sleeper, are you? Ha, well you look surprised. Did you have a nightmare?"

"What? Um…no, just…weird dream… Also I didn't know you to wake me up so…"

"Well, today is a big day! After all that training, you guys finally can go kill titans! Well really, we are just seeing if you guys can kill titans without getting yourselves killed so it's should be interesting!" I nodded, "Well good luck! I hope you'll do great!" Eren got up from my bed and left my room.

How fascinating. Although I wonder what the hell was that dream all about? What a weird ass dream.

**...**

"Oh dear god, I am panicking right now. I can't believe all that training, we can finally go kill some titans! Oh god, I hope I don't die or fail! I don't want to fail!" Rosemarie was shaking; Chloe put her arm around Rosie's neck and trying to make Rosie calm down. I was sitting down on the table, writing down my ideas while listening and watching them.

"Rosie, we made it here together! I'm sure we will do fine! After all that training, I'm sure we will be fine also we were trained by the best and you know we will just great doing this. If we mess up, there's Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Elliot, Cody and Hanji there!"

"No Jean?" We looked at Cooper confused, "Just thinking…"

"This is the very last training thankfully and finally we get to have a great break also kick it with the main characters and do some actions with the characters now! I hope all of you a great luck!" Sarah gave everyone a bright smile, "Niall, what you want to say?"

"Oh…good luck because I know I will do the best out of everyone here."

"Niall!"

"What did I do?"

"Geez, great job cheering us on Niall." Chloe fold her arms.

"That's how my mother taught me."

"I hope I'll just survive…" Cooper looked down at the ground.

"You'll be fine, Cooper! Now Jazzy!"

I looked up at them, "Huh?"

"Anything you want to say?"

"Um…what is the most British way to say good luck?"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well time to give those titans the taste of our blades for eating our schoolmates, teachers, connectors, the principal, and other people who works there! REVENGE GUYS!" Sarah held her blade up to the sky, hoping we will do the same with her usual smile.

"Um…no…" Cooper commented.

"Fuck you guys then!"

"Ok guys!" Eren, Mikasa, Hanji and Levi came inside the room. I saw Eren and Hanji smiling at us while Mikasa and Levi were just emotionless as ever. "It's time for final training and then we will all be done! Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Sarah answered for us.

"Not really…" I mumbled.

"Ok, let's go!" I got up, bringing my notebook with me for some reason, and follow everyone exit the palace. Eren walked up to me.

"Jasmine, you can't bring your notebook, it will be dangerous."

"Oh…right…I'll put this back right away–"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it!" I nodded and continue following everyone.

We all walked to the forest and stand on the unbelievable big long tree breach, waiting for us to get ready to kill a titan. My heart started pounding very fast, I was probably very nervous about killing a titan. Not that I didn't want to kill one, I was too scared that I will be killed during this training. If only they thinks this over, but I guess they didn't have much thinking because of something bugging them. I didn't want to die but I don't want to quit like a coward that I am. Dear God, I hope I make it out of alive and finish this final training.

"Jasmine," I turned around and looked at Levi, "Remember about that spider?" I looked at him confused. What can he possibly trying to tell me?

"Yes."

"That thing, the spider, is more afraid of you than you are afraid of it. Titans are a lot bigger than a spider and even us, yes, but if you can kill it before it kills you, you'll be just fine. It's just like that small spider, don't be scared, you can do it. You are one of the best I have seen, Jasmine. I'm sure you won't get hurt from a deviant titan." I looked at him shockingly. He…believes in me?

"T-thank you…" I looked back to the titans who were wondering around. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to escape what's happening right now.

I heard the gun being fired and quickly opened my eyes. I aimed and fired my grapple hooks to the next tree, trying to avoid the titan that I want to attack for now. I activate the gas mechanism and pull myself towards to the tree. I disconnect to the tree and fired my grapple hooks on the titan's neck. I took out my blades and pull closer to the titan. I quickly spin to increased speed and style, slit down a line on the behind of the titan's neck. I disconnect the hooks from the titan and fired my grapple hook on the tree once again. I landed on the tree branch and saw the hot stream coming from the dead titan who was lying on the ground.

"Excellent job, Jasmine."

I looked at Levi shockingly. I…did it? I killed a titan…my very first titan… "Um…thanks, I suppose."

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Eren's voice. What could have happened? He was with Chloe so…could have Chloe…failed? I used my grappling hooks and quickly fly over to Eren and Chloe with Levi. What could have happened to them? I went over to Eren's tree branch and walked up to him.

"Eren, what happened? Did something happen to Chloe?"

"Huh? Oh no, Chloe is completely fine. I just um…looked over your notebook… I wanted to read your story but then I found this picture of these two guys…" Eren showed the picture to Levi and I. Oh bloody damn it…Eren found my L and Light kissing each other naked under the bed sheets… This could not be happening.

"EREN!" I heard Sarah's loud voice. Sarah landed on the tree branch with Hanji and looked at them. "What the hell happened? I heard you yelling!"

"Jasmine has this picture of _two guys_ _kissing_ in this notebook!"

"Eren, don't show the picture to everyone now!" Eren showed the picture to them anyway. Sarah giggled.

"That's so cute! L and Light kissing each other! That's your OTP?"

I blush and looked down, "Why?"

Sarah giggled, "I just want to know."

"Wow Jasmine, I never knew you like seeing two men kissing each other also! I mean we all knew about Sarah but you too? Wow! What a shock!" Hanji commented.

"I-I don't! I did that for a…friend…"

"Oh really?" Sarah and Hanji giggled.

"S-shut up! That picture doesn't mean anything!"

"We should all go back to the palace now; we can wait for the others to come and see this exciting news about Jasmine!"

"No one needs to know that you guys! Can I please have my notebook back now?"

"Sure when you catch me!" I saw Eren flying off, escaping with my notebook.

I sighed, "That fucking bastard is taking away my notebook!" I shall not let everyone know that I am fujoshi! Thankfully I barely ship Armin and Eren and I don't draw pictures of them. I followed Eren to get my notebook back. That dick!

**…**

After all that training and killing a very few titans, it was time finally to go to the Wall of Rose. We ride our horses to the Wall of Rose and Sarah was very excited.

"Finally, we get to do some action with the characters!" Sarah excitedly whispered to me.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool to go fight titans for a living with them."

"All that hard work is finally going to pay off! I wonder what we are we going to the Wall of Rose for…"

"Levi said we have to talk to this man very quickly."

"Jasmine, do you know what his real age is?"

"No, he doesn't want to tell me, but I'm not going to force him to say it."

"I heard he was around his 30s, the creator say so."

"Yeah me too."

"Levi," Sarah shouted at him, "how long do we get to the Wall of Rose?"

"Maybe 10 minutes or so."

"Oh thanks, fun-size!"

"I'm not fun-size!"

"Sure… You're only like 2 inches taller than Jasmine."

"Sarah, shut the hell up or I come over there and hurt you."

"Ok fun-size!" Sarah just loves to piss off Levi, but who the hell doesn't? Sarah giggled, "He's too easy to mess with!"

"Hey Sarah," Cooper came up to her, "how much time do we have to get over there? I'm getting bored."

"Like 10 minutes or so, fun-size says so. I want to ask you something, why are you always with Jean? Are you two dating or something?"

"We're not dating, we are just friends."

"Oh yeah… "just friends", you two are totally more than friends."

"Why do you care?"

"It's because I am a yaoi fan duh, of course I'll give all the fucks in the world about this."

"What the hell is a yaoi fan?"

"A person who likes or ships two male characters." I answered.

"Oh, no worry you give a shit!"

"Yeah, duh!"

When we get inside the Wall of Rose, they better have some freaking cake at least. I'm starving for sweets. I ate all my sweets from my backpack."

"You're always starving for something sweet. I'm not surprise anymore, you're like a sweet-eater monster, you know?"

"Yeah…"

**…**

We were finally in the Wall of Rose, still riding our horse and saw people looking at us like we were famous or anything. I saw people whispering, talking, and all that normal stuff. It was awkward to be stared at like some celebrity, I don't know how these people especially Levi can get use to this.

We finally got off of our horses and looked around the place. It's sad that humanity have to hide behind a tall wall. Even though, this wall doesn't protect us forever sadly. Now thinking about, I kind of want to go home and live my boring teen life in peace.

"Jazzy," Eren walked up to me with his smirk, "you're going to be with your friends and Levi's teammates at the moment, we'll be right back I swear!" I nodded and watch Eren walk away with other characters in the show, walk inside the building. What are they going to do? Is it important?

"Don't worry about them," I looked at Jake, "they'll be ok, let's go. We don't want them to seem you're spy." Spy? Jake grabbed my wrist and suddenly blue flash appear in my eyes.

_"__Jake, swim, swim Jake, swim!" I heard a young woman yelling out Jake's name._

_"__Mommy!" I saw the ocean water moving angrily. Suddenly I saw a large shark appear, swimming around the water next to the black-haired boy. The vision was going too fast that I don't necessary know what's going on._

_"__AAAH!"_

_"__Jasmine!" I heard my mother's voice. "Kill it, kill the little thing already!"_

_"__I-I can't!" I heard my young self speaking; I was holding a shoe and saw the spider coming close to me._

_"__Mommy!"_

_"__Jasmine!" _I opened my eyes and saw Chloe looking at worried. "Thank goodness, I thought something happened!" I looked around and saw everyone sitting down, waiting for something outside. Chloe sighed of relief.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just you pass out for a moment. We're waiting for the meeting to be over."

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, did you forget?" Sarah asked.

"Um…yeah, I think today is my out of space day again."

"Yeah, I see. It's just great that you woke up, Jasmine. The meeting should be over in five minutes well, that's what they said." Rosie said.

"What is the meeting even about?"

"Just us, that's all. They think we're from the future."

"Well we are kind of…" Cooper spoke, "after this, we are going to do some Scout Regiment shit. Killing titans and all that stuff, I don't know how these things work since I never seen the show."

"It sucks that we have to lie to all of them, they are very nice people, well everyone but Levi. He's kind of grumpy." Rosie said.

"Like Jasmine except not lazy, not scare of spiders, a clean freak, and not shy." Chloe said.

"I believe he is shy." I spoke, "he's just not shy like me."

"Maybe he's shy all over you!" Sarah giggled.

"Yeah right."

"Do you guys like hold your hands or anything romantic with each other?" Rosie asked.

"Like have sex with each other?" Cooper questioned.

"No! Nothing like that! And you shouldn't talk, Cooper! You're sucking all over Jean's dick!"

Cooper blush, "Now, let me tell you something, we're friends. We're not gay!"

"Are you sure?" I smirked and raised my eyebrow.

"Shut the hell up, Jasmine!" I smirked.

"There's something between you guys. What the hell is it?" Chloe asked.

Cooper sighed, "I'm bisexual."

"I fucking called it! You owe me money, Rosie and Chloe!" Sarah shouted at them.

"Well…I'll be damned…" Chloe sighed.

"Wait, there was a best about my sexual orientation?!"

"Yeah, ever since school started we kind of made a bet. Finally the truth has been release!" Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Guys," I saw Elliot smiling at us, "the meeting is finally over thankfully! Now we are going to do the Regiment mission! Levi looks like he seems some shit to do this again with you guys. Anyways, let's go!"

We nodded and got up. We walked up to the cast of the show, sighed of relief. The meeting must be tough for them, but it reminded me about the one episode when Levi was trying to make Eren live.

"Thank goodness, that's over! You all should thank us!" Eren said.

"What happened?" Rosie asked.

"We have to talk to the judge about all of you, trying to protect you from death penalty." Mikasa explained.

"We told them you guys were from the future and they seem to buy it shockingly. Are you guys truly from the future?" Hanji asked.

"Well of course we are! That's why we knew the name of those giant monsters, titans!" Cooper nervously laughed.

"Well, we should truly show them we are no threat. We are here to protect humanity faster so many people won't have to die!" I lied a little.

"Yeah! Let's show them you guys are the best soldiers ever!" Sasha smiled.

"Yeah, something like that…"

**…**

We got our horses and ride to the gate at the Wall of Rose. We slowly ride our horses towards the gate and wait the gate to be opened. My heart started racing again. There are many titans out there than just one and two titans I killed. I can possibly die about this. I felt like my heart was about to bust. As the gates begin to open, I looked at animated man who was not in my world, Levi Ackerman, my friend, hoping he won't be killed by a titan.

"Jazzy," I looked at Eren, "don't worry about it, it will be fine. Trust me, nothing bad can happen. Everything will be fine, I promise." Promise? I doubt it. Whenever I heard that, it always ends up a lie. Something is going happen; something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it in my bones.

I just nod, "Right." Just agreeing with Eren because I don't want to argue with Eren. It's not like I was scared of him, it's because I just don't want to see him upset.

The gate slowly opens up to see the trees once again. The gate was fully opened and we start making our horses running out of the Wall of Rose. We ride our horses out of the forest where all my schoolmates have died. I looked behind me and saw the gate closing.

"Jasmine, don't look behind you! Only look what's in front of you!" I nodded at Eren's words and look in front of me. We quickly left the broken houses and start riding on the outfield.

I was going to be with Eren, Hanji, and Levi with Lizabeth, Elliot, Andrea, and Cody away from my friends sadly. I looked at Levi, wondering what he's thinking right now. "Levi, what are we doing out here?' I yelled as loud as I can with my soft voice.

"Just focus being alive right now, Jasmine." I nodded and continue.

It felt like I was one of the original characters, riding along with the characters, knowing about titans and that but I really wasn't. The group of soldiers started to be apart from each other into the Scout Regiment groups.

"Good luck, Jazzy!" Sarah yelled and waved at me.

I followed Levi and Eren, trying to figure out what they're planning. Are they looking for something or someone? Who or what are they looking for? Why are they looking for it? I can feel the wind blowing my hair in midair and my heart about to bust out from my chest. I saw the creepy-looking smiling pink skinned naked giant monster called titans in front of my eyes.

"Elliot, take care of it!" Hanji yelled at me.

Elliot nodded and got off his horse to take care of the titan. I continue looking front, not paying any attention to Elliot.

We went to the forest and I looked around the area. It reminded me how I survived from the titans, the Female Titan and also "The Happening". Dear god, I hope there are some survivors from the devilish black hole. Although why are we here? What is the point? Are we looking for survivors from the attack at my school?

I saw a long black haired tall giant possibly a titan. There is something different about this titan. It's not like a titan shifter either. Mostly titan shifters show like human muscles (besides Eren's titan). And the regularly titans are pink-skinned and usually naked. But this titan…it had a different skin color, almost like a human skin. It was very pale almost the color white skin, and its' hair was longer than others. Usually titans' hair are short but this one had really long hair, it way pass its' shoulders.

"There's the thing I was looking for." Levi mumbled.

The black-haired titan turned around, possibly staring at our direction. Couldn't really tell because the hair was coving its' hair. It has a female model though so…it's a female? This titan had clothes on unlike the others; it has a white night grown on. Is this thing…really a titan? The black-haired female titan starts running away from us.

"Don't get that thing away." We started riding our horses faster, following the black-haired female titan.

"She seems like she isn't like any other of the titans we have seen. It has human-like model, almost like she isn't a titan." Elliot said.

"What the hell is she going?" Andrea asked.

"She seems to have intelligence, once she saw us; she started running away from us knowing we are dangerous." Lizabeth spoke.

"Maybe it's a human in there?" Elliot trying to fix the pieces of the puzzle together.

"For God's sake! It's just regular titan like the others! I'm going to kill it! Watch!" We watched Cody fly over to the unknown titan, trying to go slit it of her back of the neck. The black-haired female grabbed the strings and pull Cody to her face, looking at him. I watched Cody looking at it frightening. She opened her mouth and bites down Cody's body and swallows it.

"What the hell, it _eats_ people?!" Andrea looked at it shocking but upset.

"A person isn't in there! Titan shifters don't usually eat people I think!" Eren spoke.

"What if it's…not a titan?" I spoke. Everyone looked at me shockingly.

"What the hell do you mean, Jasmine?! That doesn't make any sense!" Lizabeth yelled at me.

"It's like…an undead giant human being. It eats people looks human and it's no titan. They are pink-skinned, this one isn't and titan shifters don't eat people. So it's technically a…zombie."

"A zombie?

"Yes that's what we called for human body-like undead."

"Like a ghost?"

"No, you can kill a zombie unlike a ghost. There is there moving but aren't smart just like titans. They are a threat like titans but they aren't big, naked, and pink-skinned. Basically, an undead person with no soul. This zombie-like is very intelligent though somehow."

"How do we kill it?"

"Any other way to kill a human, they aren't nearly immortal like titans."

"This is a giant, do you have a plan?" I looked at Levi shockingly. I never thought he will ask me that.

"I don't know, it eats people and very intelligent. Maybe Eren can turn into a titan and try to kill it. Maybe it only eats humans hopefully."

"What if it tries to eat me?" Eren asked.

"Then you'll be a distraction, I'll try to kill it then."

"Jasmine you cannot–!"

"I can if I just try! If the timing is perfect, then I shouldn't be worried!"

"Let her," Levi spoke, "she knows what she's doing. She is smarter than you, Eren."

Eren sighed, "Ok fine, but don't be so careless! I want you alive, Jasmine!" I nodded.

"If the thing don't have another person to warn them and protect them, I should be fine."

Suddenly the black-haired girl turned around and jumped over us and start running away from us again, running out to the forest. What it'll be possibly going? Maybe trying to run away from us.

"What the–?!" Andrea looked at it shockingly, "where is she going? What is she planning to do?"

"Maybe she is trying to confuse us or something." Elliot said.

We followed the black-haired female titan, trying to figure out how the plan should start. We end up losing her and stopped riding our horses. What can she possibly be? I turned around and saw the woman running towards us.

"Guys, let's go! She's right behind us!" We quickly ride our horses and trying to escape from the creepy-looking woman. That woman must have gone a circle and went behind us to kill us!

"Gosh how the hell did she end up being behind us?! She's crazy!" I saw the woman catching up to us. She fell down to ground, trying to smash us with her body and looked at us, trying to go away from the woman. The woman starting crawling from the ground and continue following us. She tries to reach us and eat us but fail. We spilt up and we were at the side of her. The black-haired woman hurry left the forest and starting running, looking for something. I saw her stepping on very few soldiers, I was surprised.

"Ok Eren, NOW!" Eren bite his thumb and turned himself into a titan. He walked up to the girl and throws a fist at her. She walked past his fist, making him miss. This thing was very smart. Can it even be a zombie? They are usually stupid almost like titans. What is she is just…an actual human being?

The black-haired female suddenly collapsed on the ground looking at Eren frightening. Eren got on top of her and lift his fist. Is he…really going to kill her? As he about to punch her in the face, she opened her moth and Eren's fist was inside of her mouth. What the… I watch her bite down on Eren's wrist, making his whole hand came right off. Eren roared probably yelling in pain. I saw the heat smoke coming out of Eren's disappeared hand. I watch the lady eat Eren's hand and then swallow it down. The black-haired lady looked at Eren shockingly. What was she thinking? The black-haired lady lean closer to Eren's shoulder and bit on his shoulder. Eren roared again and trying to let the woman off of him. He managed to get her off of him and get up. The black-haired woman got up and bit down his neck like a vampire.

"She's eating Eren up, we have to save him!" Mikasa looked at the woman shockingly.

"I'll save him."

"W-wait–!" Before I can hear whatever Mikasa have to say, I ride my horse towards the black-haired woman already. As I was close enough for her not to notice me, I use my grapple hooks on her cloth, and fly over to her. I unhook the grapple hooks and get my blades out. My heart was beating fast. I put my grapple hooks on her cloth again pull closer to the back of the neck. She grabbed my strings and looked the pale hand frighten. She back away from Eren and she pull me closer to her. I saw only the side of the face. Her eyes were grey and had something black under her eyes. It was no dark circles like mines or L. It was almost like the bottom of it was burned like my ex-boyfriend. Her long black hair was covering her right face. Her eye was huge, huge like L's eyes. She looked like L and the Grudge Girl together. After staring at her face I realize…I have been in this position almost a minute. What is it taking the woman so long to eat me? I saw a pink-skinned against her face and then dropped me to the ground. I was falling down, almost reminding me about "The Happening" again.

"Jasmine!' I couldn't look away from the black-haired woman's face. She now looked…familiar… I felt a warm body, stopping me from falling from the ground. I looked up and saw Levi's face. As much as I want to say something to Levi, I decided not to. He landed on the ground, still caring me.

"T-thank you…" He just nodded.

Lizabeth ran up to me worried, "Are you ok, Jasmine?"

"Yes, I was just shock, that's all." Levi put me down on the ground and I looked behind me. "Where's the woman?"

Lizabeth was shocked, "The woman must have gone away! We should go after her as fast as possible!"

"I'll get Eren out of the titan." I nodded and watch Levi walked away to Eren's titan.

"I wonder where that woman could have gone." Lizabeth asked to herself out loud.

"Maybe she's right here." I jumped and turned around quickly. It was that woman. I was surprised.

"Oh it's her!" Lizabeth took her blades out and ready to attack her. "What the hell are you, you monster?!"

"…well…none of your business…" Her black messy hair was flowing in the midair, "I'm only here for one person anyways."

"If you were just looking for someone then why do you have to kill a few soldiers!? You don't have to become a giant like a titan!"

"…I know…" She looked down to the ground. "…I did not want to kill but I have to. The voice told me…"

"What voices?" Levi asked, behind her. "The voice that told you to kill soldiers and try to kill Eren?"

"…yes…" She turned around and looked at Levi. "Although who is this Eren you talking about, may I ask?"

"Him right there" Levi pointed to Eren who was behind him.

She sniffed and smirked at Eren, "I'm guessing you're the one who attacked me when I was a giant. May I say that you're delicious to eat as a titan? I have tasted a flavor like yours before for a long time. I wonder if you are even more tasty when you are a human."

The black-haired girl walked towards Eren. Mikasa ran up to Eren and took out her blades, pointing at her. "I swear, if you get close to Eren, trying to eat him, I'll kill you with this!"

"Dear, relax, I am not going to eat him," The girl smirked, "for now of course. I'm full right now shockingly; I ate a human body and a giant titan fist. I think I ate enough."

"Corporal Levi, we should just kill the thing while it's distracted." Jack whispered to Levi.

"I am not distracted," The black-haired woman spoke, "I'm aware that you all want to kill me and I will let you know, I will attack back every single one of you except her." The black-haired girl pointed to me.

I looked at her confusedly, "Me? Why me?"

"You saved my life even if you tried to kill me. You saved me from bleeding death at the forest."

I looked at her shockingly, "You're…you're the girl in the forest?"

"Yes, I am. Ever since you saved me, I have wanted to found you and help you with anything you are in trouble with. And I only will listen to you, only you."

I…I did not know what to say. I can order someone as I please. I wasn't a leader when it comes to people. I was a leader with my very own world.

"…um…"

"Levi!" I heard Sarah's voice. I saw Sarah, Chloe, Armin, and Connie with four or five people behind them on their horses. "Look what we found! Survivors from the black hole! Isn't that great?!" Sarah yelled in joy.

They walked up to Levi and Eren and got off of their horses. "I'm so glad these people survived, I thought everyone died." Chloe spoke, "What's happening? What's that?"

"…me?" The woman looked at Chloe confused.

"A woman who ate Cody and try to eat Eren." Elliot answered.

"Cody?" Armin asked, "She ate…Cody…but…but…how?"

"My power, I can turn into a giant like you guys called "titans" to order to eat them."

"Do you eat…titans?" Connie asked.

"…yes… They have the most disgusting flesh I have eaten, very hot and bland, barely blood in them to drink all that heat away."

"Apparently, we have many questions for you before we can kill you or whatever so Hanji, Erwin, Jake, Byre-chan, Lizabeth, Eren, and I will be taking you."

"Not even going to ask do I mind?"

"Why will I ask that to a monster? The rest of you take the survivors back to the Wall of Rose. Elliot and Andrea, watch them while we're gone."

"I will not go until she tells me so." The girl stood there, not moving an inch.

She's like a child and I'm like the mother, "Go, just…go."

She nodded, "If it makes you all feel better, I will not do any harm until I'm hungry again. I'm a hungry creature."

"I see that, now follow us and if you try to escape, we will kill you." I watch them walking away with their horses while the black-haired woman walked with them, no thought of escaping.

"Jazzy," I turned around and looked at Sarah, "come on Jasmine, we need to take these people to safety, the titans may come! Plus we have no time to look at your boyfriend, Levi!"

I sighed, "I have a feeling that you wouldn't stop believing that we are dating or at least like each other."

"Nope, now get your fat butt up on your horse already!"

**…**

We rode our horses back to the Wall of Rose, went inside the wall. People looked at us, possibly wondering where Corporal Levi is. I heard supposed whispers saying he's dead or missing, but I knew the truth. Levi wasn't going to die, at least not yet. We all got off of our horses and looked at the familiar-looking survivors.

"Jasmine look!" Sarah pointed at the dirty-blonde woman, "That's Ms. Harris from our history class. Hi miss!"

"Don't be so loud, Sarah!" The survivors got off the horses and looked at us.

"Sarah, Jasmine, Chloe, Rosie and Cooper? What are you guys doing?"

"We survived from the attack of the titans! Can you believe that?! I thought I will be dead already!"

"It's great that you all survived but…what are you guys wearing?"

"Our uniforms from Scout Regiment, we all joined to fight titans!"

"What?! You…you guys can't be this! You're fighting against…them?! Do you guys know how giant those things are?! They'll kill you guys! You're raising you lives with a young age!"

"Miss, we have been learning and training very hard about these titans plus we have killed some especially Jasmine, she's a natural at it!" Cooper spoke.

"Also we think this is the only way to get out of this world, if we don't get out here now, we will die in this world! These walls aren't anything but to protect you for three minutes! We have to sacrifice a life to save one! That just life is, even if we are in a fictional world!" Chloe explained, "It's the only way, miss. Just let us do what we have to do."

Ms. Harris sighed of disappointment, "I'm not going to stop you kids, you all seem to be old, mature, and brave enough to do something like this unlike I am. All I can do is wishing you all good luck and pray to God that you guys won't die."

"How did you all survive anyways?" Rosie asked.

"While the giant monsters were distracted, we quickly ran with students and teachers who survived at that time. It was only twenty students alive and only two teachers beside myself alive, no one else, even the connectors, survived. We walked around after the attack usually looking for food and shelter to survive. A week later two students have died by starvations and two more died by those monsters. We have to stay at a tree branch to sleep and stay away from those monsters. It was hard for us to found food because of them wondering around. We saw this giant black-haired woman eating one of them. It was disturbing to see but the woman had no interested in us, I guess she just want us to survive. The black-haired woman also helped us get some food, which that was very kind of her,

"Although the giant black-haired woman helped us, people were still dying. A teacher and couple of students was eaten by those monsters, she wasn't manage to save them in time unfortunately. It was just me and a male teacher left. Three students have died from a disease we couldn't figure out and two students are missing. Slowly we were decreasing even if the black-haired woman was trying to help us. When it was just me and these four students, the black-haired woman looked upset as if she didn't want us to die like this. Earlier today, we saw her running for her life, wondering what was happening and then saw you guys saving us."

So that woman…saved them from dying? Well at least tried to save them from dying… I guess she at people when they trying to attack her, like an animal will.

"Well…damn … That must be hard for all of you. No wonder you don't want us to fight titans." Rosie said.

"How did you guys survive?" Ms. Harris asked us.

"Well, when we all saw everyone being eaten, we all ran for our lives and bump into this man named Levi who–"

"Don't even say it; I know what you're going to say Rosie." I spoke.

"Oh right fine I won't, anyways, we bump into a man named Levi and we got a ride although we saw a student died in front of eyes. We were lucky enough that we survived and got picked up. We stayed at this mansion with other people who are soldiers. Later we decided to join them and start training and learning like school but the training was very intense."

"Did they feed you guys?"

"Yeah totally! We also made new friends!"

"That's great that you guys have been ok, how old are these people anyways?"

"Lizabeth is eighteen, Elliot is nineteen, Jake and Byre-chan is seventeen, Andrea is twenty-one, and Cody was twenty-seven. The others are fifteen and or sixteen. I'm unsure about Hanji, Erwin, and Levi."

"These people seem too old for your ages but I'm glad to hear that these are people who are around in your ages."

"I think Levi is around his 30s shockingly." Sarah answered.

"30s?!"

"Relax, we'll be fine! Trust me!"

The teacher sighed, "Please be careful, we all are going to be here, living here for now."

"You guys killed one of those giants?! Wow, you're so lucky and brave!" A boy said.

"I wonder how you guys even managed to do that." A girl said to herself.

"We are going to found a house and I'm going to take care of them. It's the least I can do as a teacher. Good luck you guys, you are very brave for doing something like this." The teacher walked away with her students. I hope she'll be ok with them along.

"Man, living on a tree branch, trying to not get eaten while trying to find food for months? And I thought our situation was bad. I feel so sorry for them." Chloe looked down on the ground. "To be honest, I would have died already if I was in that situation. No wonder, Ms. Harris thinks we are stupid enough to do this. I would have said the same thing too."

"Who wouldn't?" I spoke, "Who wouldn't say and/or do the things as Ms. Harris?"

Elliot and Andrea walked up to us, probably wondering what just happened. "Hey guys, are you alright? You guys seem upset." Elliot said.

"…just a conversation with our teacher that's all…" I answered.

"Oh ok."

"Hey do you guys remember about the black-haired woman?" Rosie asked.

"Yes of course, why?" Andrea asked.

"Well, our history teacher mentions about that black-haired girl we saw, helping them to survive. That woman is not evil! Why did we even go to the forest? Isn't it to catch her?"

"Possibly, Levi doesn't really tell us shit these days. Maybe he still depressing about this old squad."

"We need to tell him about that quickly. We need keep her!"

"Keep her? Rosie, have you forgotten that she _ate_ one of our squad?! She ate Cody!"

"No, I have no forgotten about that but she's like an animal, she had to kill to survive so she didn't have a choice but to eat him! Plus she's like a dog, without Jasmine, she won't listen to anyone else and we all be dead by now! We should just keep her until she eats someone for no reason."

Andrea looked at Rosie like she was insane, trying to figure out an answer, "…um…uh…ok, fine. But the one who really choose who lives at this situation are Levi so really it may make no difference if we try to save her."

"She won't die until I ordered to or at least to save me. We can at least try." I walked over to my horse and looked at them, "Are you guys coming or what?"

Elliot sighed, "This is stupid and crazy, but…what the hell why not?"

**…**

We were at the palace once again; I quickly got off of my horse and walked inside the place. The first place I figure out they'll be in was the large diner room and apparently I was correct. I saw the woman covering her face with long black messy hair, facing down to the ground. She really reminds me of L by her sitting style. I saw Levi sitting down with her while others stand (what makes him so special to sit?). I walked inside the room and looked at Levi.

Levi looked at me, "What is it, Jasmine?"

I opened my mouth, trying to speak. I was trying to say one word however; I could not speak a word. My words were frozen deep in my thoughts, trying to say a word. Why couldn't I talk to Levi so suddenly? It's like a cat cut my tongue out.

"Jasmine," Rosie walked up to me, "isn't you going to tell him?"

"Um…I…I…"

"Levi, let the woman go! She's innocent!"

"And why do you say that so suddenly after you know what you see what she did?"

"She was protecting our schoolmates and teachers! She's innocent! She has done nothing wrong!"

"She has killed few of soldiers including Cody."

"She was protecting herself because we randomly attack her! Please let her live for now, Jasmine will take care of her! She only listens to Jasmine, right? She'll be useful! Please let her live for now!"

Levi sighed, "Well since you're here Jasmine, she'll probably finally able to say something. She has been sitting there, looking at the ground silently since we got here. We try everything on her and no word was spoken from her yet. Why don't you ask a question?"

I sighed, "What is your name?"

"…Lauryn, my name is Lauryn. I suspect your name is Jasmine."

Yes, um…how did you get here and how long have you been here?"

"I got here from a young high school girl named Kate. She was invited form unknown person because of her powers. She was able to some I suppose neon power. We found a well that shines blue light for some reason. We both fell inside the well and suddenly we were here, having no idea what was this place is. The girl I was with died, she died from being eaten by those titans. I'm not 100% sure how long I have been here but I suspect a week or two."

"Neon powers?" Eren asked.

"Yes, yellow orange neon power. I'm not 100% sure though, the voice just tells me that she is."

"Voice? Who is this voice and why do you listen to it?"

"…I'm unsure who it is also, but I only listen to it because my old mother told me so and my mistakes in the past."

"Well, what are you?"

"…I'm an abnormal zombie."

An abnormal zombie? She's more like a ghoul from Tokyo Ghoul. Plus I never even heard those types of zombies (I didn't even know that zombies have different types or even exist). "What is an abnormal zombie?"

"We are very intelligent zombies; we are the ones who have come back from the dead with a soul. Some of us get very special powers and one ghostly power when we have a near-death experience but it's very limited sadly. Recording to the rules, ghostly power only works at the world you have the experience although the more of the near-death experience, the more powerful the power grows. I only had one near-death experience though."

"Why did you eat Cody?" Lizabeth asked.

"At the time, I was starving for human flesh and he came up to me at that time. It was just a bad timing for him; I won't if I wasn't so hungry. I'll mostly throw him behind me if I wasn't my apologies for eating your friend, although he wasn't really tasty."

"Is it really necessary to eat people?! Why can't you just starve?!"

"I'm like a human being. You have to eat food to survive right? I'm not like a titan or normal zombie, we have to eat anything that is or was breathing alive. Mostly, humans completely full us up than anything else so I cannot just stay starving like a titan."

"Is it true you will only listen to Jasmine's orders and _only_?" Levi asked.

"Yes, it is true; I will only listen to Jasmine's orders. If she wasn't here, I will still not be talking right now and some of you may die."

"Did you really help our history teacher; the teacher was trying to protect the students?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, I have. I was extremely hungry and wanted to just eat them, but I felt dear sorry for them and decided to help them even though titans are the worst food I ever tasted in humanity."

"That's…that's really kind of you to do that…thank you…"

"I thought it was something I can do for a monster like me."

"Levi, let's keep her! She'll be super useful and –."

"No."

"W-what?"

"Even if she saved five lives, she still stole some."

"It's not like she'll kill again, she found Jasmine and now she'll only kill until Jasmine tells her so! So if she kills again, it will be all on Jasmine! She at least deserves a second chance!"

"I'll take care of her." Everyone looked at me shockingly. "I'll watch her until death has come to one of us. If that's makes you feel better, Levi. She also reminds me of someone, someone very dear to me and I will not like to see that person sent to their death."

Levi looked at me shockingly and then sighed of disappointment, "Ok fine, but she will not have her own room. She will have to share it with you and she will have to watch her all the time. Also, if I see her alone, I'll probably kill her."

"…cute threat…"

"Lauryn, please don't reply right now." She nodded.

"Understand?"

"Of course, I do."

"Question, if you mind?"

Levi looked at the black-haired girl, "What?"

"Since I cannot eat anyone in this palace clearly, what will I be eating then because I do need to eat?"

"Find a titan and eat it."

"I was afraid you will say that. God, they are awful."

"It's better than nothing."

The woman sighed, "Well then, I'll be taking my leave then. My lady Jasmine, may you show me the way to your bedroom please?"

"Sure." The girl got up from her seat and follows me to my very own room. I went inside with her and closed the door behind me, I looked at her.

"Thank you for saving me again."

"Um…you're welcome…"

"Although, were you honest when you say I reminded you of someone?"

"Yes I was, but I don't want to talk about that."

"As you wish, but where will I be sleeping?"

"You sleep?"

"Only once a month that's all I really need for an abnormal zombie, I need to sleep for an hour." Only for an hour? That's strange but I won't question it.

"I can't think of anywhere else but the floor."

"Like a dog would?"

"Yeah."

"How do you comfort your dog?"

"Um…I usually put covers and a pillow."

"Do you think they have some?"

"They should have some."

"My lady–."

"Just call me by my name."

"Well Jasmine, how come that short man finally accepts to you and no one else?"

"Maybe my argument was better or he just got annoyed and just accepts for us to finally shut up."

"Do you think I will be able to talk to the others?"

"I think just Cooper, Sarah, Chloe Niall, and especially Rosie. The others probably don't really want to talk to you for what you did and get away from it."

"Interesting, may I go talk to these selective people you said?"

"Um sure I guess…"

**…**

"Lauryn," I was sitting with Cooper, Elliot, Andrea and Jake in a table. Lauryn was out with Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Sarah and Lizabeth to get something to eat. It was already night time. "she's so creepy-looking but she is really useful. She can eat all the titans away! I'll say that!" Elliot said.

"Lizabeth hates her," Andrea spoke, "Cody was her closest find she ever had although she has the biggest crush on Levi. I don't understand how she sees in him! He's so short and grumpy, he seems more for Jasmine!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"I'm just saying, anyways what about you Jake?"

"Lauryn? I don't care about her. I notice that Jasmine kind of…space out before the mission, when they were having their meeting. What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, I just…when I touched you, I have like a vision. A very weird vision, it's nothing though."

"Well then, I was just checking–."

"Guys!" I saw Sarah looking around shockingly. "Have anyone seen Niall today?"

"I haven't seen him all day." Rosie said.

"Me either." Chloe spoke.

"I only saw him this morning though; I haven't seen him for the rest of the day. He was with us in the Wall of the Rose but after the mission, didn't see him."

"Oh dear god, no…" Sarah was looking down at the ground, "No, no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening!"

"Is he–?" I covered Cooper's mouth.

"He cannot be dead; he's one of the best so it's almost impossible for him to be dead." I remove my hand from Cooper's mouth.

"How would you know?"

"I have a feeling he isn't. I just know it, I can feel it."

"So…he's just missing?" Jean asked.

"I suspect so."

"We must find Niall! I know he isn't dead! He must have got lost or something in the forest! I know he isn't dead, I just know it! We must find Niall! He's my best friend since forever! I cannot just leave him like this, not like this!"

"Well, let's go then." I got up from my seat.


End file.
